Welcome To Domino High
by PirateTetra
Summary: Cosmo is a freshman at Domino High School who yearns to look for love. Her best friend, Yugi knows her the best, but she has had a crush on the cute boy, Ryou Bakura, along with a new transfer student Malik. Asking the friends around her, Cosmo must overcome this love square so she can choose the one for her. But who will be the one Cosmo falls for? Will he have the same feelings?
1. Episode 1 - The First Day

Walking around the corner, the green haired Seedrian girl, Cosmo, walked to get to her new school. Today was her first day of highschool and she was both nervous and excited. She got her new school uniform last week and she had been dying to put it on. She wore a pink vest with white shorts under it, a blue skirt that was just a little above her knees, with a blue bow tie around her neck along with white long socks and brown leather shoes. She felt like a schoolgirl already. She had her green short hair that was only to her shoulders, two red rosé buds on both sides of her head, her blue crystal eyes were shining with joy, and her white skin was so soft. She carried her green suitcase bag as she made her way to the gate. She was now looking at the building called Domino High. It was so big and so cool. "Today is the day I am officially a High School Student!" Cosmo said to herself in joy.

Making her way into her first classroom of the day, she unpacked her books she got the week before. Then put her bag on the hook beside the desk. "Cosmo-chan?" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned and saw a familiar tri haired colored boy behind her. He wore his school uniform of blue leather pants and T-shirt with golden buttons along with his Millenium Puzzle around his neck.

"Yugi-kun!" Cosmo smiled as she saw her best friend. "I can't believe it's the first day of school." Excitement was in her voice. She and Yugi have been best friends since grade school. The two were very close and they knew lots of facts about each other. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, working at the Game Shop with my grandpa. My mom came back home this summer from her work in the other cities of Japan," Yugi explained.

"I'm so glad that you're able to see your mother again after so long," Cosmo said to her friend.

"So what about you, Cosmo? What have you been up to this summer?" Yugi asked the green haired girl.

She didn't really want to him the truth but since they were friends, and Yugi was going to find out sooner or later, so she just said the plain truth. "Well, I've become a female model."

"Woah, really?" Yugi gasped in shock.

"Yep, my first project starts today after school. Some other model is supposed to show me the ropes and she goes to the same school as I do." She explained.

"You mean there's a model who comes to Domino High?!" Yugi gasped in surprised.

"Well, she won't be here today, but she might come if she thinks she could take me on as her student. If you want, you could come to my shoot today. My manager did say I could bring a friend."

"I'd love to come," Yugi told the Seedrian. Cosmo smiled for a moment. She sat at her desk as she took out her book, she looked up and saw a boy enter the room. Her whole face turned red as she knew that boy with the white hair and brown eyes so well.

'Ryou Bakura.' She sighed in happiness. She has had a crush on the white haired boy since the day they first met. It was the day Cosmo got broken up with her ex-boyfriend Tails. She found out that the fox boy has had his eyes on Cream, the rabbit girl, she ran away from his workshop and came to the city to have some sweets to calm down. She entered the café and sat down in gloom. Tails and Cosmo had been together for 2 years, then he just dumps her for another girl. She felt like all hope was lost for her. "Excuse me, are you ready to order yet?" A male voice in a soft British accent asked the girl. She had her head in her arms that were on the table so she couldn't see the boy.

"Yeah, give me some white hot cocoa with a plate of your heart brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and some muffins." She answered the boy. In a few minutes, her wish was answered as a cup of steaming hot liquid and three plates, one full of heart shaped brownies, one full of chocolate chip cookies, and one full of muffins. She saw the food and smiled a little. She was hungry and a good snack would help her with her breakup. She took out her purse since she knew she would have to pay for the food, but just before she could get out her wallet, a soft pale hand laid on top of hers. She looked up and blushed slightly as she saw the handsome boy smile at her.

"You don't have to pay, I can tell you had a rough day," he said softly with a small smile.

* * *

'Ever since that day, I couldn't get you out of my head. I was able to move on from my breakup.' Cosmo thought in her head. But then she frowned, she never had the courage to talk to Ryou about her feelings towards him. She was scared that he wouldn't feel the same and she couldn't possibly take another breakup in her life. 'I want to tell him how I feel, but I just don't know how. But I promise, before winter break, I will make Ryou mine!' Cosmo promised herself. And when she made a promise, she was determined to always keep it.

Lunch time rolled in as Cosmo carried her salad and water to her table that had her girlfriends.

"Not gonna eat much, huh?" A short brown haired girl asked Cosmo.

The green girl shook her head. "My manager said now that I'm a model, I need to watch what I eat," Cosmo replied.

"Miho can't believe that being a model would mean you would have eat less sweets." The purple haired girl sighed.

"Don't worry, Miho. I'll get used to it. I don't eat any meat and I do love to eat fruits and veggies. They did say I could eat sweets, but only on certain occasions," Cosmo assured Miho.

"Speaking of being a model, is it alright if we can come with you to your modeling shoot?" Miho asked.

"Sure, I could use all the support I can get. And just think, if all goes well from my modeling job, I'll be in movies and TV shows. I'll be so famous, everyone in school will want my autograph." Cosmo had stars in her eyes as she pictured herself walking on a red carpet with Cameras taking pictures as people ask her questions about her life.

"You're going to do great, Cosmo," Anzu assured me. "And we'll all be there cheering for you."

"Thanks." Cosmo smiled at the girl.

"So who's your manager?" Anzu asked.

"Well, I haven't officially met her," Cosmo admitted.

"What do you mean?" Miho asked.

"Well, two weeks before school started, there was this modeling exam in the mall so I checked it out. I tooked it, and passed. They called me two days before school started and told me I was modeling material. They said my first shoot will be today."

"You think you'll be able to meet famous models?" Miho asked.

"Miho, I doubt Cosmo, a first timer, will meet anyone famous on her first day. It might take a few weeks before she can meet actual models." Anzu reminded the purple one.

"I guesses Miho won't see any models, huh?" she pouted.

"Sorry Miho," Cosmo apologized.

"Nah, don't be. Miho will be fine and will still come."

"Thanks. You two are the bestest friends a girl like me could have," Cosmo smiled.

"Anzu, can I ask you something?" Cosmo shyly said to her friend as the two were getting their stuff and ready to head to the shoot where Cosmo was going to be. Miho was already waiting outside but the two still needed to get their stuff.

"Sure Cosmo, what is it?" Anzu asked.

"Well, if you like a guy with all of your heart, you know that you and him are meant to be together, what could you do?"

"Well, if it were me, I would tell them my true feelings for them. And if they didn't feel the same in the end, at least we could become friends."

Friends? Was that all Ryou and her were going to be if he didn't feel the same for Cosmo? She couldn't live with herself knowing her crush wasn't in love with her. But, she had to tell him sooner or later, and she picked...later. "Thanks for the advice, Anzu." Cosmo faked a smile at her friend.

The two girls came out of the school happy that the first day of their freshman year had ended. The purple haired girl waved her hand to motion the two where she was. The green and browned hair girls hurried to where Miho had been waiting for them. "It's about time you got out here!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Miho," Anzu apologized. "Cosmo wanted me to give her some advice."

"So, are we supposed to wait for someone?" Miho asked looking around.

"A limo is supposed to pick me up right after school," Cosmo informed the two girls.

Just before the two could gasped at the fact of what Cosmo had just said, the tri haired color boy came herring towards the two. "Cosmo, hey!"

"Yugi, glad you could make it," Cosmo said happily. "And just in time too." Right on cue, a silver long limo came up to the school gates. All the students still on the ground gasped as they saw such a fancy car in an area like this. Especially at a moder school like this one. "Great, our ride's here," Cosmo ecstatically said as the four came up to the limo. The black windows rolled down revealing two females on either side of the car. On the left was a woman with long golden straight hair that was so long, it reached her butt, her eyes were shining purple. She wore a light purple vest with a darker people bow tie with a black skirt. The woman across from her was a bat woman with white purple head, along with purple eyes, pink lipgloss on and she wore the same thing the girl on the left wore.

"There's our new teen model!" the blond girl said in an excited voice. "And who are these fine friends of yours?" She asked.

"This is Miho, Anzu, and Yugi," Cosmo explained. "They can come along, right?"

"Of course," the bat girl said. "Now, come on in. We have to get you to the shoot in one hour." With that, the four teens got into the silver limo and road off away from the school towards the place.

"So, let's get to know each other. I'm Mai Valentine and this is Rouge," the blond woman said. "We are Cosmo's agents."

"But I thought I only get one agent," Cosmo wondered.

"Well you were just so amazing, the agency told us to give you two agents for now. One to help you with your dressing and the other with your makeup, and both to help you with your posses and photos," Rouge explained. "You should have seen our reactions when you came to that mall. When you came by that modeling booth, we took you in right away like when me and Mai her find a sale on jewelry."

"Speaking of which, if you have any questions about what type of clothes you need to wear, just ask us or your model buddy," Mai informed Cosmo.

"Model buddy?" the green haired girl asked.

"Well you need a model buddy once your first shot is done. This model you're getting is an expert. She'll show you the ropes and help you out with your clothes. If you have any personal questions that you don't want to ask us, feel free to ask her," Rouge said to Cosmo.

"Wow, you not only get to be a model, but you get a modeling friend," Miho said surprised.

"We made sure to not just get a random one for Cosmo, here. This is one girl we need to make her feel like a princess. She is smart, she has such a pretty face and weighs less than 45 pounds. She has such a good social tag and participated in so many activities. She loves gardening, baking and cooking, clothes designing, and crafting. Not every model likes to express herself like this. You show such potential, Cosmo," Mai said as she looked at her clipboard full of Cosmo's information.

"Here we are." Rouge snapped her finger at the driver to tell him to stop.

When the six got out, they saw that they were at a huge building that said 'LIVE' on it. "No way, this is that 'LIVE' building isn't it?" Cosmo asked.

"You mean that whole building where all the TV shows and movies are filmed?" Miho asked.

"Yep, this is also where we shoot some pictures at our models for the magazines," Mai explained. "And if the modeling business goes well, maybe Cosmo, here will be in some of the new movies we get to film."

"No way, I can't believe I'll be in movies. Think of how much money I could get when I'm only in just one. I could buy all the flowers and sweets I want!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Well, don't be shy, let's go in," Rouge assured the two.

The six walked towards the door and went inside. They all gasped as they saw a bunch of movie stars and famous singers pass by the main floor. "Wow, look at all of these people," Yugi said. "I've never seen so many celebrities under one roof."

"That's because you modern people aren't used to this. Now, let's give you the tour so you can get used to this place." Rouge and Mai pushed Cosmo as the three teens followed behind. First, they came to an area where there were lots of music stations.

"This is the floor where we recorded the songs for the radio stations," Mai explained. Then the six went up to the third floor. "And this is where we film all the movie and TV shoots." The fourth floor was next. "This is where we do interviews for famous celebrities, and the fifth floor is the last one where we film and take pictures of our models."

"This place sure has its floors," Miho said.

"Of course," Rouge said. "'LIVE' is a very serious building where our radio station, TV channel, and magazines must be handled with love and care. Now, lets get Cosmo here to our studio for the shots." With that being said, the six hurried to the fifth floor where they saw the studio shots where there were models being captured on camera. "Good job today, Amy Rose." Cosmo saw that the model was a pink hedgehog with a red swimming suit on along with a pink headband and green eyes. "Take five and we'll take a few more of the beach shots before you go home." The picture taker told the pink girl. She nodded and stepped off the platform. "Now, Mai here will get you to your dressing room while I find your modeling buddy." Rouge Informed the teens. As she left, Mai forced Cosmo and the others into Cosmo's dressing room. "Now stay right here," Mai ordered as she left the room.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe that a first time model would have a room as beautiful as this," Miho said. "Miho is jealous," she pouted.

"I wonder what kind of shots you'd have to do today," Anzu wondered.

"Just thinking about it all makes me so nervous," Cosmo admitted. "I've never done this before."

"Come on, Cosmo. All you have to do is pose for the camera, it's easy. I bet Joey could even do it," Yugi told Cosmo.

"Then again, the camera might want to break itself before it gets a picture of his face," Anzu teased.

"Cosmo," Mai cooed as she entered the room. "May I introduce you to your model buddy, Blooma." Mai got out of the way as she let eyes fell upon a beautiful creature. She looked like an older version of Cosmo but her hair was longer and it was more of a blue color and her rose buds in her hair, unlike Cosmo's, was already in full bloom and was purple. Her eyes were the same color as Cosmo.

"Hello there." Her voice was like an angel's, just like Cosmo.

'Woah, it's like looking at Cosmo's older reflection.' Yugi tried his best not to show his expression as she thought his words in his head.

"So you're my model buddy?" Cosmo asked. "Yep," Blooma giggled. "And I'll be starting Domino High tomorrow. Orders from above. When I got the information from you Cosmo, I was actually excited to meet you. I've never thought a girl like you would actually be real." "We'll I can assure you I'm real." Cosmo said.

"I can't believe this!" An angered Rough came bargaining into the room.

"Is something wrong, Rouge?" Blooma asked the bat girl.

"Ack, I called those idiots to ask them how long it will be before they can bring the cloths we ordered. They said they didn't know the shot was today and thought it would be next week." "Ack, I can't believe those guys." Mai agreed with the bat. "I swear if you want something done right, do it yourself." "What about the shot? Is it canceled ?" Cosmo asked. "Sorry kid, I know you were excited. Don't worry, we'll call you once we know we have everything in order." Rouge promised.

"Talk about a disappointment." Miho sighed as the dive were walking together from the building. "Well I guess I better get going home." Blooma said. "My hotel isn't that far."

"You live at a hotel?" Cosmo asked.

"Part of my orders. It's the only place I could relax when I'm not doing work."

"You shouldn't go in a hotel. You could come to my house, I've got plenty of room there." Cosmo smiled warmly.

"Tell you what, I'll take to my agents and see what goes on from there. At any rate, I better get ready for school tomorrow." Blooma waved goodbye and walked off on her own.

"She sure is nice for a female model." Miho complimented. "I'll say, she's not one of those models where she only cares about herself." Yugi agreed. "I think the two of us are going to be great friends." Cosmo smiled.


	2. Episode 2 - Study Buddies

Cosmo was sitting at her desk back at her house, working at her homework. She was almost done, just one question left. Once she wrote down an answer, she plopped the pencil down on the desk, lend back in her chair and sighed. 'Man, school has only just started but I have so much homework.' She thought. 'But at least I'm done.' She couldn't help but have thought about her crush Ryou. How his white hair is so perfect, how those brown eyes remind her of chocolate and how much his skin was so soft and how every single detail about him was just so...perfect it was impossible that someone like him could actually be at the same school as Cosmo. 'Ryou...' Cosmo sighed happily. Why was it so difficult for her to tell how she felt for him? There had to be someway she could do it. Before she could come up with a list, her cellphone rang. Se picked it up from her desk and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Cosmo." Blooma responded.

"Oh, Blooma-San. Why are you calling?" Cosmo asked.

"I just wanted to check on my new student before we meet at school tomorrow." Blooma explained.

"Well, you've only missed one day and it was the first day of school today so I don't think you missed much."

"Thanks. I don't wish to fall behind if I'm going to this new school. So, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Well, I want to ask you a question about boys. See, this friend of mine has this crush on a certain someone. And she wants to tell him how she feels but she's too shy. Any ideas?"

"Has she tried to spend time with him?" Blooma asked.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo questioned.

"Well, the best way to get to know the boy is to get close to him. Try to find an activity that you two could do together." Blooma explained. Cosmo eyes widened at the thought. If she hung out with Ryou, he would see how cool she was and she would get to know him better. It was almost too perfect! "Thanks Blooma!" Cosmo hung up the phone, and rushed into bed so she could get a good nights sleep. 'Operation 'get the guy' starts tomorrow.' Cosmo thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Cosmo had came to school 15 minutes early for her first part in her plan. In her arms she held a letter with a heart sticker to seal the envelope. She knew that Ryou had the locker D25 since D meant freshmen in this school and A meant sineor. She took a deep breath as she made her way towards the albinos locker. If this work, her plan would be in motion. She sneakily crept towards the locker and looked in all derections to see if anyone was around. She made her way to the locker and slowly slipped the letter in the slot. She then walked away like nothing happened. 'Step one complete.' Cosmo thought proudly. It wasn't too long before everyone started to come to the building checking their lockers to get their stuff. The familiar albino boy walked up to his locker unaware that a pair of blue eyes are watching him. As he opened his locker, he saw something fall out form it. Curious of what it is, he picked up and saw it was a letter. He opened it and started to read it.

"Kon'nichiwa Ryou Bakura. My name is Cosmo Chino and I'm a freshman here at this school. A few weeks ago we met and you helped changed my life that day. And I want to help change yours if you will let me. Can we meet at the school library at study hall? I'll be waiting." The boy read the letter a few times before he asked aloud. "Did I really meet this girl before?" He wondered. There was only one way to find out for sure. Cosmo waited patiently as she sat down in the library in the school. She saw Ryou get the letter and saw him read it. So hopefully her plan will work, and she can start the second part of it. But after ten minutes, she started to lose her hope. 'I guess he's not coming. Can't say I blame him though,' Cosmo thought. Ryou was the most popular boy in school, that all the girls, even Miho, swarmed around him whenever they could. Maybe he didn't want to spend time with another fan girl. Admitting defeat, she got up from her spot and walked out of the library. She didn't even bother to look where she was going. Which wasn't a smart move since she bumped into someone and she fell on the floor. "Ow," She yelped as she rubbed her bruised butt. "S-sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going," She admitted dumbly.

"I caused it to." A familiar voice said to her. Cosmo looked up and saw Ryou right in front of her. At first the two stared at each other for a while before Ryou could recognize the girl. "Hey, I know you. You were that girl from my work." He smiled as he held his out towards her. She grabbed it and she was pulled back to her feet.

"Arigato." Comso blushed slightly. "Um, you probably don't know this but I was the one who sent you that letter."

"I guess I really did meet you." Ryou giggled as he repeated the words from the letter. "So, what is you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um...I was wondering if we could hang out sometimes. It's just, you were so kind to me after I broke up with my previous boyfriend." Cosmo explained.

"So that's why you were so upset that one day," Ryou understood. "I guess a first break up can be hard."

"But you were kind to me even though you didn't know me or why I was so upset. And I really want to...to...I really want to get to know you!" She forced herself to say. "Unless, you don't want to that is." She quietly said now. Ryou couldn't say anything, he was to shock at what this girl just said to him. She did seem nice and pretty, and they could be really great friends.

"Well, maybe we could try to get to know each other." Ryou finally said.

"Really?" Cosmo's eyes widen at that question.

"Well, our test are in a few months and I think that if we study now, we could get a decent grade on all of them." Ryou said. "If you want, we could study together."

"I think that would be a perfect idea." Cosmo said to her new studies buddy.

"Then we can meet her tomorrow at study hall and after school."

"I'll be there." Cosmo blushed happily. Walking home from school, or jumping in joy home from school, was what Cosmo was doing after today. "Blooma's advice really did work. Now me and Ryou will spend time together and we'll get to know each other better. I should have become a model sooner." Cosmo was so pleased that she could now be with Ryou. They weren't a couple, yet, but that will all happen before winter break.


	3. Episode 3 - Amy Problems

The second day of school was already over. Cosmo stretched her arms out and yawned. "Man, I thought it would never end." She yawned as she grabbed her books and made her way out the classroom. She was really happy because tomorrow she would be spending some of it with Ryou. She had to be smart however, she knew that the albino had a lot of fan girls and she knew that he didn't like girls who were so obsesed with him. So, if she just acted like they were friends and they get to know each other better, then maybe Ryou will feel a spark that tells him he was meant to be with Cosmo. Cosmo was going to win this war of love even if it was till the very end. When Cosmo made her way to her locker, she was about to open it when a familiar blue human hedgehog came up to her.

"Cosmo! You have to help me!" He begged the Seedrian.

"Sonic, for the last time, I'm not going to hide you from Amy." Cosmo said to him.

"No, it's not that. Amy and I have been going out its just...I need some advice." Sonic was on his knees begging towards Cosmo. Ever since Sonic met Cosmo, he's been using her to help out with Amy. Weather it was to help hide form her or to tell her messages from him. Cosmo was getting Reid of her helping bail out Sonics butt from the situations he always got himself in with Amy. But Sonic was still her friend and friends always help each other out. So, like it or not, Cosmo needed to help this friend out. With a sigh of defeat, she looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Alright Sonic, I'll help you out with Amy. Just meet me at my house tonight and we'll talk." Cosmo said to the blue hegdehog. Sonic nodded and left her alone so she could finish packing her backpack. She knew she was going to regret the decision she made for helping out Sonic. But he would just keep bugging her until she finally cracked. It's always been that way with Cosmo.

As Cosmo walked through the city, she didn't focused on Sonic but more on Ryou. She couldn't help it, she was head over heels with the albino boy. He was so nice, so handsome, so perfect. She really wanted to be his girlfriend no matter what prince she had to pay. It just felt like they were meant to be together. And it made the feeling her in stomach grown when she thought that he and her will be spending the day together tomorrow. At study hall and after school. Cosmo blushed furiously as she pictured it. "Oh, I'm so excited for the date tomorrow." She held her face in her hands and smiled just thinking about it. Before she knew it, Cosmo was already at the front door of her house. "Finally, home." She sighed in bliss. Once she placed her key in the lock, she was able to open her way into her house. Before she could go in though, she saw a limo come up to her house. Curious, she stood there for what seemed like forever. Until finally, the door opened, revealing a girl in sunglasses and a hat. She held two suitcases in her hands and she used her foot to close the door. The woman went up to Cosmo in her blue coat. The limo road off as the woman took off her sunglasses.

"Sorry I'm late." Blooma apologize.

"What are you doing here Blooma?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, remember when you told me I could stay at your place since you didn't want me to stay in a hotel? Well, I talked about it all to my manager and he said it would be a great idea since it would mean I would get to know you better. So here I am." Blooma smiled.

"So I guess that means you and I are now roommates." Cosmo laughed. "Let me show you around then." Cosmo and Blooma both went in the house that belonged to Cosmo. Blooma was amazed at the house. There were shelves of pictures of Cosmo family, a green furniture and a nice flower table. With a tv some flowers here and there, green curtains on the windows.

"For a middle class girl you sure know how to live in style." Blooma commented.

"Well, I would have cleaned up a bit more if I knew you were coming." Cosmo told her.

"Nah, you didn't need to do that. So, do you live here by yourself?" Blooma asked.

"Sort of. My parents left so they could focus on work and my sister has some things to work out so, I guess the only time I see my whole family is on holidays or on special occasions. But I'm fine by myself, I can learn to take care of me." Cosmo assured her friend.

"I can relate to you. My parents got into a horrible accident and I was left alone. I was in my second year of high school when that happened. But, I was rescued by my older sister Lily. She helped me become a model so the people I work with became my family now. And I still see my older sister now and then."

"But, what happened to your family?" Cosmo asked. Blooma however was silent. She didn't want to answer the question since she wanted to put it away. Cosmo knew that her buddy wasn't going to answer. "Uh, it's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Blooma sighed knowing that Comso understood. "Thank you. So, where will I stay?"

"Well, my parents room is off limits, but you could stay in my sisters room. Since she won't be home until Thanksgiving. I'll show you." Cosmo and Blooma both went upstairs and walked into ten first door they saw near the stairs. Comso opened it revealing a medium sized room. There was a single bed, and a window. The wall was sky blue and there was even a bathroom in the room. Other than that, the room looked empty. Seeing how there was nothing else in it.

"How come this room is empty?" Blooma asked.

"Since my sister has things to do in other places, she took most of her stuff with her. So I guess this room is all yours. Now, you can unpack while I get dinner ready. Oh, and one more thing, if you see a blue hedgehog come in the house today, don't worry, he's my friend."

"A blue hedgehog?" Blooma wondered. "That's very unusual."

* * *

30 minutes later

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out Cosmo." Sonic said thankfully. It didn't take too long for Sonic to come over. Cosmo happily let him in and made himself at home. "So, how have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Good. School has been going great for me so far. And my agents are already getting me a modeling assignment as we speak." Cosmo expalined. She knew what Sonic was going to say to her.

"Well, what about...you know...that break up with Tails." And there it was. Cosmo really wanted to forget but she just couldn't. Even with her crush. Ryou, she still felt her heart ach from that day. She really did miss Tails, she missed how they would go on dates and talk about their future. I guess some things aren't meant to last. Cosmo, however, put on her best fake smile and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've moved on easier than I thought. Anyways, I have my eyes on someone else right now."

"Really, is it someone I know?" Sonic asked.

"No, I don't think so. So, what do you need?"

"Well, as you know, tomorrow is Amy and I's 3 year anniversary. I want to do something special for her but I don't know what." Sonic expalined.

"Well, what did you guys do on your first 2 anniversary?" Cosmo asked.

"Last year, Amy and I went to a carnival, and on our seconded, we went to her house to have dinner."

"Well, what are some things Amy likes?" Cosmo asked.

"I know she loves gardening, baking, and cute things. She did say something about wanting a pink Chao."

"Ok, how about this, why don't you give her some roses, her favorite flowers, and then I could make some of her favorite treats. You can come over tomorrow to pick them up, and you can give her a Chao. A pink one."

"That's a great idea Cosmo." Sonic said exited. He knew he could count on her for anything at anytime. "I even know where to find this one Chao garden and they have a special deal on the pink ones."

"Ok, come over at my house again tomorrow and I'll have the treats ready for you. The flowers and Chao I'm sure you can get yourself."

"Yeah, I got the Choa and flower part. Just make sure you make some treats with strawberries. I know those are Amy's favorites. And make some with blueberries as well."

"Sonic, I've know and Amy for how many years?" Cosmo joked. "I've got everything under control."


	4. Episode 4 - A Certain Date

Cosmo was sleeping peacefully in her bed with her comforter on her whole body. She turned around to lay on her side to get more comfy. Forcing her eyes open she wanted to look at the time to see how long before she had to go to school. She looked at her digital clock, still half asleep, and saw the time. At first, she went back to bed, but as soon as the time hit her, she opened her eyes fully and screamed in shock. Blooma on the other hand was already for her first day at the high school. True, she may be a little old for it, but a little extra education never hurt anyone. She was in her school uniform sipping some grey earl tea to wake her up a little when she heard Cosmo scream. It didn't take to long for Cosmo to come running down the stairs in her school cloths as she got her socks and shoes on her feet. She tripped a few times doing this process but she had to hurry.

"I see you were able to get up." Blooma said as she finished her tea and breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I wouldn't be in this situation if you just got me up when you did!" Cosmo blew up seeing how her model friend didn't help her.

"I tried but as I started to shake you you started hitting me." Blooma was saying her words calmly though what she had to go through this morning. Cosmo looked at her and blushed.

"Hehe, sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that I may or may not fight in my sleep when I get woken up by people." She looked down at the ground embarrassed. "But that's beside the point."

"Why were you so tried anyways?" Blooma asked.

"I spent most of last night to make some of the treats I promised Sonic I make for his and Amy's anniversary. I guess I didn't realized how much time went by while I was baking." Cosmo admitted. She loved baking so much, she never realized how much time had went by for her. But she should have probably done that stuff on the weekends and not school nights. A little note for herself. Cosmo grabbed her backpack that Blooma had already packed for her, including her lunch, and the two Seedrians set off to school.

* * *

It was Friday at Domino High, the first week of the school year was almost done. And boy was everyone ready to finally sleep in on the weekend and have fun. Comso sure was as she placed her backpack in her school locker and got her books for her first hour class. Just as she closed her locker, she saw her friend, Yugi, come up to her.

"Morning Cosmo-Chan." He said to her with a smile.

"Hey Yugi." Cosmo yawned as she looked at her friend.

"Woah, you alright Cosmo? You don't look so good." Yugi worried about his childhood friend.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just need to catch up on a little sleep. I spent most of last night baking for a friend."

"Guess it must have been important huh?" Yugi asked Cosmo as the two walked to their first class together.

"Yeah, at least it's Friday so tonight I'll be able to catch up on some sleep." Cosmo assured her friend. Just as the two were about to enter their first hour class, they saw a familiar albino boy standing near the door waiting for them. "Ryou, I didn't see you there." Cosmo smiled at the boy.

"I get that a lot." Ryou laughed. "I was just wondering if you still wanted to study during Study Hall."

"Yeah, I don't have any homework I need to do so I can still come." Cosmo bowed in respect to her albino friend. "See you later you two." Cosmo said to her two friends as she made her way into the classroom. Even though inside, she was a exited as can be. This was her first chance to prove to Ryou that she could be his girlfriend. However, she would need to get through class first.

"Good morning my students." Dr. Eggman said to his science class. "Before we begin, I want to remind everyone that our first test will be in three weeks. So I want all you little brats- I mean, wonderful beings of the new generations to study hard. So I can kill you with my weapon- I mean, kill you with my knowledge. Now, open your books."

"I tell you Blaze, there's something wrong with Dr. Eggman." Silver told his friend.

"Nah, he must be sane otherwise the school wouldn't have hired him." Blaze the cat reminded her hegdehog friend.

"I guess that's true. Still, there's something seems wrong with that dude."

"Trust me Silver, it's not just you." Sonic assured his silver haired friend. In all honesty, Cosmo felt the same for Dr. Eggman, but she didn't let that get to her. She was to exited about studying with Ryou that it didn't even bothered her. So she decided to just get her work done and get ready for the study session.

"Now, after you finial reading chapters 1-3 please come see me and I will give you your quiz of the three chapters."

"A quiz? How serious can this guy be?" Amy whispered to Cosmo.

"Just try to remember most of the stuff you can and you'll be fine." Cosmo assured her pink haired hegdehog friend.

Finally, after what seemed liked forever, Cosmo's first two classes were already done. Which means, study hall was next up. Study hall really wasn't much, all you do is catch up on homework and study for upcoming test. Although, there were other options such as going to the library to read. Cosmo knew that Ryou would be waiting for her there so she had to go straight to the school library. Taking her school books with her arms as she walked to her destination. As soon as Cosmo was in the library, she looked around for her albino crush. "Where could he be?" She wondered looking around. Just before Cosmo could really do anything else, a hand rested on her shoulders. She 'eeped' and turned around but was relived when she saw it was only Ryou.

"Sorry, I didn't scare you did you?" Ryou laughed.

"Yeah, maybe a little," Cosmo admitted.

"Ha, come on, I found a spot where the three of us can study."

"Three?" Cosmo wondered.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Yugi said he wanted to study too. Apparently his mom thought it'd be a great idea for him to hang with his friends." Ryou explained.

'Yugi's here too?" Cosmo thought. 'So much for me being alone with Ryou.' She sighed in disappointment. Just when she thought she and only Ryou would be doing something together, something comes up at the last minute. Well, Cosmo wasn't too disappointed about it. At least it was someone else she knew well so it won't be too bad.

"Guess I should have told you before hand huh?" Ryou asked Comso. She snapped out of her thought and looked at Ryou.

"Uh, that's alright. The more the better I always say. So, where is he?"

"Right over here, I'll show you." Ryou reached for Cosmo's hand and led here to a small room with glass windows and a wooden door in the library with a brown wooden table and three chairs in the center. Only one however was occupant, Yugi was sitting in the chair waiting for his friends. When he saw Ryou and Cosmo enter the room, he smiled.

"Hey Cosmo, hey Ryou." Yugi greeted.

"Sorry we're late Yugi. I had to stop at my locker halfway towards the library since I just realized I forgot my books." Ryou apologized.

"Don't worry about it Ryou, at least you made it."

"Hey Yugi." Cosmo chimed into the conversation.

"Oh Cosmo, it bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Nah, Ryou expalined it all to me." Cosmo assured her friend.

"Yeah, sorry to be a burden. This was last minute. I told my mom about this and she thought it'd be a good idea for me to get involved. Said something about spending more time with friends and getting a higher chance at good grades." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I understand how you're mom would feel. Don't worry about it, I think it will be nice for the three of us to hang out." Cosmo smiled. But she knew that this was going to be a long year.

* * *

After 10 minutes of studying and question answering, the three were having some talking and Cosmo was actually enjoying it all. After all, as long as she was with Ryou, things were alright with her.

"Cosmo, can you explained how X would equal 15?" Yugi asked the Seedrian.

"Oh, that's easy. See. It's says it here in the book." Cosmo pointed to a spot on the page of the book she and Yugi were looking at. "You just have to do three steps to figure out if the equation is true or not."

"Thanks, I don't really think maths my strongest subject." Yugi sighed.

"I know what you mean. I wasn't a huge fan of art at first. But I guess it grew on me." Ryou related to Yugi. "What about you Cosmo? Got any classes you don't like?"

"Well, I guess I kind of dislike geography. It's kind of confusing with the different landforms and everything." Cosmo admitted.

"You'll get use to it once you learn a bit more," Ryou assured her.

"Hope so, I don't want to get held back a year."

"You and me both." Yugi agreed. "By the way, have you gotten anything about your modeling assignment yet?"

"No, nothing so far." Cosmo answered.

"I didn't know you were a model Cosmo." Ryou said.

"Yeah, I sort of signed up for it before school started. It looked fund so why not give it a try. Plus, models make a lot of money, so at least I'll be able to get food and pay for the bills." Cosmo expalined. "Plus, another model is staying at my place for a while. So I got to get some more food for the two of us."

"Living with a model sounds interesting." Ryou admitted.

"Well, I guess it sort of is, and she's very kind. I expected most models to be the mean types."

"Yeah, I always thought that too." Yugi added. "But Blooma seems nice."

"Your models name is Blooma?" Ryou asked, he had a bit of worried in his voice. Cosmo however didn't pay much attention to it and answered him.

"Yeah, that's her name. Apparently she started being a model after her family got into a terrible accident so the company took her in like she was their own. I don't know much about Bloomas past but I think she must have had a rough one." Cosmo expalined. Ryou looked down at his hands thinking about this woman.

Her name sounds so familiar. He thought in his head. I know I've heard it somewhere before but where?

"Ryou, you ok?" Yugi asked the albino. Ryou looked to see the two staring at him in confusion. He didn't want them to know what he was truly thinking so he had to lie.

"Yeah, it's just this one probelm I'm stuck on is all."

"Here let me help." Yugi offered. While the two boys figured out the problem, Cosmo couldn't help but worry about Ryou. Why did he blank out when he heard Bloomas name? Was it Cosmo's imagination or was it something more than that?


	5. Episode 5 - The Seedrian and The Fox

Cosmo walked down the street that held her house thinking about today. Why was Ryou so forced on Blooma? Cosmo knew that was what he was thinking even though he didn't say it. Could Ryou have had feelings towards Blooma. Nah, that couldn't be possible. After all, Blooma was older than he was and besides, he probably didn't even know what Blooma looked like. Cosmo was being silly with these suggestion, after all, she knew Blooma would never fall in love with Ryou. Cosmo kept walking until she was on her street. She was happy that she was finally almost home. Of course she would have to give those treats to Sonic once she got there. Other than that, she had the whole weekend to herself. She would have been more happy but a certain fox made that impossible. "Huh?" Cosmo looked over towards her house to see a yellow fox standing at her door step. "Tails? What's he doing here?" Cosmo asked herself. Cosmo knew Tails wouldn't see her ex-boyfriend around here since the day they broke up. Tails said that he didn't want anything to do with her, ok it was Cosmo who said she didn't want anything to do with him. But, she was really broken that day.

"Cosmo! I was waiting for you." Tails said in a happy voice. Cosmo walked up towards the fox. She didn't look at all pleased.

"What do you want Tails." She said straightforward.

"Sonic wanted me to check on the treats you made him and Amy for their anniversay. He told me I should bring them to him." Tails expalined.

"I made as much as I could last night. I'll go get them for you but you better leave after that." Cosmo didn't even let Tails come in. She went I yo her house and didn't come out for a while. Tails knew he shouldn't have come. He thought maybe she needed a little more time before the two can be friends again. He couldn't blame her really, the break up was so sudden. Cosmo didn't do anything wrong, Tails was the one who cheated on her. He felt horrible the day he saw her walk out of his work shop.

Flash back

Cosmo had just left the workshop and was heading towards the train to take her back to Station Square. Poor Tails didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to go after her but...

"Tails?" A soft voice asked behind him. Cream the Rabbit was a little sad at how Cosmo was feeling now. Though the tought of Cosmo never speaking to Cream again did scare her, Cream however, thought she deserved it. "Um...are you ok?"

"No." Tails said. "I...I hurt one of my closet friends and now, we may never be friends again."

"I'm so sorry Tails. I should have never done this. You and Cosmo were meant to be together." Cream told him.

"No, I'm in love with you now Cream. And, I'm sure Cosmo will get over it." Tails told her.

End flashback

Tails had thought Cosmo would be over the breakup by now, but he was wrong. And he saw it too as Cosmo had finally came out of the house with a huge blue bag with a pink ribbon. No doubt she had put all the sweets in there. She handed them to Tails and said. "You have what you need, so please go." She said in a not so polite voice. After that, she closed the door so she didn't have to look at Tails any more. Tails knew Cosmo didn't want to see him ever again, but he knew they would have to cross paths again.

Cosmo forced herself upstairs as she tried her best to get that event of her and Tails out of her head. Why did he have to come back to her? What did she do to make Tails hate her? Well, if Tails didn't want to be her boyfriend, then he doesn't have to be. But it still pained Cosmo to even look at his face. Cosmo slowly limped to her room and put her body on her bed. She sighed as she tried to get Tails out of her mind. She was so embarrassed when she saw him so unexpectedly. Who was he to just walk up to his ex- girlfriends house a few weeks after their breakup? All Cosmo wanted to do was just wallow in sadness, but not even her phone on the nightstand would let her wallow. Cosmo, using what little strength she had, reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Cosmo, it me Blooma."

"O-oh, hey Blooma. How's it going over at the shooting?" Cosmo asked her Seedrin friend.

"Well, I'm going to be done here soon, but I wanted to call you on something important. Mai and Rouge have finally booked you a shooting." Cosmo sat up at this news, almost as if that event with .tails never happened.

"Seriously?" She asked. "When is it?" She was too exited hearing this.

"Tomorrow at 10 AM. Well, I better go, we still have some things to rap up here. See you in a bit." Blooma kindly said before she hung up. Cosmo was so excited, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Yugi's number. She was forgetting Tails already.


	6. Episode 6 - Modeling Assistant

"I have a feeling today's going to be great." Cosmo told herself as she looked at her clothing in the mirror. She wore a green T-shirt with a red skirt, her normal weekend cloths. "So tell me Blooma, what kind of surpise shot am I doing?"

"Well, if I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surpise now would it?" Blooma questioned Cosmo as she sat on the bed.

"Guess not," Cosmo sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm ready, let's get to the studio, the others should be waiting."

"Of course." Blooma agreed. She and Cosmo drove to the studio in the white limo Blooma normally takes to her work. The two Seedrians just sat in their seats as they were being drivin to the studio. "So who exactly did you invite?"

"Oh, just my friends Yugi and Ryou. Yugi thought he would invite Ryou along since he was so curious about what my new job is. I just can't believe he would come here, I mean, someone like him should have other plans. Oh Blooma I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do." Cosmo panicked as the limo was almost to its destination.

"Calm down Cosmo, just be yourself and I'm sure you'll do fine. Now come on, we're already here." Cosmo didn't even felt the limo stop as Blooma opened her side door to get out. Cosmo did the same and there it was, standing in front if her was the LIVE studio that many people at school talked about. And right away, the Seedrin could see her two friends waiting for her.

"Hey Cosmo." Yugi called to her. Cosmo came up to the two with Blooma slowly following her.

"Hey you guys, I hope this invite didn't ruine your plans for today." Cosmo hoped.

"Nah, I had to clean up the shop anyways, at least this gives me an excuse to get out of it all." Yugi expalined. "And Ryou here doesn't have any plans today so, here we are."

"It's great to know that my friends will get to support me. I'm a little nervous about this whole thing." Cosmo admitted. "I mean, just thinking about how my face will be put in the pictures makes me a little sick to the stomach."

"You don't have to worry Cosmo, you'll do fine." Ryou assured her.

"Thanks for the encouragement Ryou, we'll come on, Mai and Rouge must be waiting inside now." Cosmo told the three as she headed off into the building, the others trying to catch up to her.

* * *

"Glad you could come Cosmo." Mai greeted her as Cosmo sat down with the others. They had entered Mai and Rouge office so they could talk about what Cosmo has to do with her assignment. "Sorry to call you so early but this was important."

"I'll say, so what's my assignment?" Cosmo asked.

"It's a very easy and short one. It will only take an hour at the most today. Since it's fall and school has started up again, some stores want us to sponcer their school cloths in the magazines. Our story this week is 'What to wear at school.'" Rouge expalined. "We just need to get a few shots of you in different school cloths and by next week, they'll be up in the media." Rouge expalined. "Blooma will help you pick out which outfit you will put on and then you will take the shots. You have ten outfits to put on and take pictures of."

"Got it," Cosmo understood what she had to do. "So when do we start?"

"Right away, Blooma will show you to your dressing room. You two boys however need to stay here." Mai told Ryou and Yugi.

"Hey, there was no way I would see Cosmo change!" Yugi was red as a tomato as he said that out loud. And Ryou kind of blushed as well. Cosmo however, could only laugh at those words.

"I'll come back in an hour, see you two later." Cosmo told her two boyfriends as she and Blooma left the room. As the four sat there for a few minutes, Ryou decided to break the silents.

"Uh, so Miss Mai and Rouge, why did you pick Blooma to be Cosmo's monitor?" The albino asked.

"Well, since Cosmo was a Seedrin and Blooma was a Seedrin, we'd figured it would make sense." Mai explained.

"You know, I never really did ask Cosmo what a Seedrin was." Yugi reminded himself out loud.

"A Seedrin is like a human plant," Rouge started to explain. "See, the Seedrins came to Earth when there home world, Green Gate was destroyed. It took a while for this planet to get use to them but in time Seedrins and Humans along with other creatures got along."

"So, what's a Seedrins life style like?" Yugi asked interested in what the bat lady was telling him.

"Well, I don't know much about Seedrins other than that, but I do know each Seedrin has a special ability. Like for Blooma, her ability is to read peoples minds and see the future."

"Blooma can do all that?" Ryou asked.

"Yep, that' all we know." Mai said.

"So how exactly did Blooma become a model?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't like to gossip as much but I've heard that Blooma and her family got into an accident that left her traumatized for a while. Her sister Lily used to be a model who worked for us. But after the accident, she left Blooma here with us and..." Mai paused for a minute as she saw what happened to Lily 3 years ago. "She...she never came back."

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked.

"She was murdered," Rouge said flatly. "she was stabbed to death. No one knows who killed her or even why."

"Poor Blooma. She lost so much." Yugi said to himself. "So you took her in when she had no one left?"

"That's one way to put it." Rouge remarked.

"But Blooma is such a sweet woman and would never hurt a fly. I can't imagine anyone who would hurt her for no good reason." Mai told them in a depressed voice. "Well, even now the police are still investigating this case. Mostly because they won't give up on this."

"But I just hope nothing bad happens to Blooma. Whoever this person was who hurt Blooma's family, must be waiting until he gets to her." Rouge thought out loud. "Even so, if that does happen, we will make sure she's never harmed."

"Guess you really care about her huh?" Ryou asked.

"Of course. She's family after all." Rouge told them. "And when I find the guy who hurt Blooma I'll strangle him with his own guts!"

* * *

"Ok Cosmo, that should be it." Blooma told her apprentice. While Yugi, Ryou, Rouge and Mai were talking about Blooma's past, Blooma herself and Cosmo were taking the school pictures Mai and Rouge told them to take. They had already finished with taking the pictures of all the uniforms, now all that is left is to go and print them out and see what the two agents think. "You were awesome Cosmo. Not bad for a first timer."

"Thanks Blooma," Cosmo smiled at the comment. "So what now?"

"Let's take the camera to the printing room. Then once we get the pictures, we'll show them to the others and see what they think."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cosmo agreed with Blooma. So the two made their way towards the printing room with the camera to print Cosmos' pictures out. Lucky for them, Blooma knew this place like the back of her hand and knew where the room was. As they made their way towards the door of the printing room, Cosmo saw the pink hedgehog coming out form there. "Amy? Is that you?" Cosmo asked.

"Hey Cosmo, it's been a while." Amy told her friend. While the two were talking, no one noticed Blooma heading into the room by herself. But Cosmo and Amy kept on talking. "I can't believe you're here." Amy said excited.

"Me neither. I saw you taking some shots of you in swimming gear a few days ago." Cosmo told her. "So you're a model to?"

"Yeah, I don't that many shoots though. But the job does give you great cash." Amy added. "And I heard that your model buddy is Blooma right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, my two agents assigned me with her. She seems nice though and I like her." Cosmo said.

"You're lucky, my model buddy is Rouge."

"Rouge? But she's my agent." Cosmo said. "How can that be?"

"Oh, I guess no one told you huh?" Amy asked. "Well, Rouge may be an agent for this company, but she's also a model to. She does her own shots sometimes but not too often. Mostly she just tells me what to do though."

"So, how long have you been a model?"

"Almost one year. I'm thinking of retiring though once Sonic and I get married." Amy smiled as she pictured her wedding with Sonic. "How long have you been one Cosmo." Amy asked getting back on topic.

"Only a week now, today was my first shoot. Right now Blooma and I are here to print out the pictures, then I'll be off." Cosmo explained with no enthusiasm.

"Oh I see." Amy understood. "Well, I better get out of here to. I promised Sonic I'd meet him at Twinkle Park and I don't want to be late. See you later Cosmo."

"You too Amy." Cosmo waved to her friend as the pink one left. As they said goodbye, Blooma came out of the printing room with a sealed yellow packet in arms. "So, are all the pictures printed off?" Cosmo asked Blooma.

"Yep, come on now, we my puts be going." Blooma told Cosmo as she headed back for Mai and Rouge with Cosmo following her.

* * *

"These pictures look amazing!" Mai commented as she looked through the pictures Cosmo took. Blooma and Cosmo had made it back to the room and showed the pictures of Cosmos' first shot to Mai and Rouge. They both seemed pretty impressed with the shots. "You really are good Cosmo."

"Thanks Mai," Cosmo told her agent.

"We should have these pictures delivered soon and put them on the media." Rouge told Cosmo. "But for now, you can go home. After all, you're pretty much done here."

"Right," Cosmo said in a smile. Sadified with the jobs he did, Cosmo, Ryou, and Yugi left the room and headed out the building while Blooma went elsewhere. Mean while, Mai and Rouge were still in the room. Rouge was looking over the pictures while Mai was thinking deeply.

"So, do you think Cosmo might be another one of them?" Mai asked her friend.

"We'll have to analyze the photos and see for ourselves. And even if she is one, we'll have to tell her." Rouge explained.

"Do you think when we do tell her, we have to tell Blooma as well?" Mai asked.

"Well, she doesn't know so..." Rouge paused as she sighed. "We have to be pacient." Was all she could really say at this point.


	7. Episode 7 - The Contest

EPISODE 7 THE CONTEST

Cosmo, Ryou, and Yugi were heading down the streets as the sun was still high in the air, it was only 1 in the afternoon so it seemed there was time left to enjoy the day. "I think the photo shot went well," Yugi said to the two.  
"Though we weren't really there," Ryou added."Still, Cosmo did look natural in those pictures."  
"What do you think Cosmo?" Yugi asked the Seedrin.  
"Well, Blooma said it went well and I believe her. I have to admit, it seemed fun trying out new cloths. It felt like I was some sort of a doll." Cosmo replied. "So what do you guys want to do?"  
"Well, I think I can stay out a while longer. After all I don't have to do anything specific today." Ryou said.  
"We could go to the cafe, I'm a little hungry right now. I kind of wasn't able to eat breakfast." Cosmo admitted.  
"A little lunch sounds good to me," Yugi agreed. "And the cafe isn't that far let's go." The three high schoolers walked together through the city and buildings making their way towards their destination. Once they had made it towards the nearby cafe, they all sat down at a window table.  
"So is someone supposed to take our order?" Cosmo asked.  
"I'll go order something," Yugi offered as he got up and headed for the counter. Cosmo sat there alone, with Ryou. She tried her best to act calm, but deep down she was filled with glee. She was so happy that she has been spending so much time with the boy. She really thought the two were becoming really close. It was probably just a feeling, but Cosmo thought she and Ryou were really close. And getting closer as the more time they spend together.  
"Boy, Yugi sure takes his time." Cosmo said out loud. When Cosmo said that, she felt embarrassed. Why did she have to say that and in front of Ryou? She felt like an idiot. So she looked around hoping to find something else the two could talk about. That was when she spotted the poster on the window. It was a picture if a stage with a girl dancing and there were bold letters that said 'TALENT SHOW AT DOMINO HIGH, SUNDAY AT NOON.'  
"Hey, they're having a talent show our school tomorrow?" Cosmo asked. Ryou looked at the poster and smiled.  
"Yeah, it's this Sunday. And the prize is two tickets to the musical Beauty and the Beast." Ryou explained.  
"A musical! I love musicals!" Cosmo said excitedly like a kid getting chocolate.  
"And it says it's not to late to enter. They have fill out until today at five at Domino High." Ryou added.  
"Alright!" Cosmo said excitedly as she stood up from her seat. "I'll enter this talent show myself and win no matter what!" Cosmo promised herself. "And I want you and Yugi to help me out."  
"Me?" Ryou asked a little confused at the order. "Why me?"  
"Because I need supporters to help me out. Now are you in or out?" Cosmo asked Ryou.  
"Uh...well, I guess I could come tomorrow and see how you do." Ryou said though he had no choice now.  
"Great, well, I better go and sign up. See you and Yugi later Ryou." Cosmo said as she gathered her stuff and raced out of the door of the cafe. Ryou tried to stop her however, but she was too fast. When Yugi came over and saw Cosmo wasn't at the table anymore, he was curious.  
"Ryou, where'd Cosmo go?" Yugi asked.  
"Uh...that's a long story." Ryou didn't know what exactly to say.  
Meanwhile, Cosmo had finally made her way to Domino High School and made her way into the auditorium of the building. Where a table with a teacher was sitting and a bunch of appears were on the table. Cosmo ran up to the table and saw the woman smile at her. "May I help you?" She asked Cosmo.  
"I would like to sign up for the Domino Talent show please." Cosmo told her.  
"Ah yes, we still have a few spots open. Just take this sheet home with you tonight and fill it out. The. Tomorrow please bring it here and I'll enter you." The woman told Cosmo as she handed her a sheet of paper. Cosmo gladly received it and smiled.  
"Arigato." Cosmo thanked the woman in Japanese.  
"Cosmo-chan?" A familiar voice said from behind Cosmo. The Seedrian turned around and looked to see Tea and Miho coming towards her. "I thought I saw you here." Miho said in glee.  
"Hey Miho-chan, Anzu-chan." Cosmo greeted her two friends.  
"Did you enter the talent show as well?" Tea asked Cosmo.  
"Yeah, I figured I would be able to recorded my talent and show it to my model agents and see what they think. Plus I'll be able to get ticket to a musical." Cosmo said in a blush, in her mind she pictured her winning the contest and being given the two tickets to the musicals. Then she saw Ryou standing near the exit of the auditorium as if waiting for Cosmo.  
"I saw you up there today Cosmo." He said in his soft voice. "I'm happy you won, I've never seen anyone with such talent before."  
"Ryou-Kun, I was wonder. I have two ticket to the musical, and I don't wish to go by myself." Cosmo said in a blush. "Will you go with me?"  
"I'd be honored." Ryou said as he took the ticket from her hands and the two walked together towards the sunset.  
Cosmo got back to reality however when Tea started shaking her. "Hey Cosmo, you still in there?" Tea asked. Cosmo shook out of her thought as she saw her two friends staring at her.  
"Yeah I'm fine, so are you two going to be in the show as well?" Cosmo asked.  
"Yep, Tea plans on doing a dance and I'll be doing something special." Miho told Cosmo. "What about you Cosmo? What are you going to do?"  
"I figured I sing a song since I like to sing." Cosmo expalined.  
"What song are you going to sing?" Tea asked.  
"That you'll have to see for yourselves. I will win this contest with all of my strength!" Cosmo promised herself.  
"Ha, you winning the talent show is 100 years too early." An evil laugh filled the room. The three girls looked to see the one behind the laugh. The girl had such beautiful skin, much like Cosmo's but more tighter, her blue violet eyes spelled trouble and he red wavy-curly hair was past her shoulders. She wore a white t-shirt with a green bow tie and skirt along with white socks and brown shoes. It was none other than Kaoruko-chan, though most boys and her friends call her Kaoruko-sama. Before Cosmo came along, she was the most popular girl in school. But now that Cosmo is here, all of the first and most of the second along with half of the third year boys look up to her. And 95% of girls on grades 9-11 look up to her as a model. Ever since then, Kaoruko-chan has stopped at nothing to try and get everyone back on her side. But since Cosmo was the only Seedrian in the school, almost everyone likes her.  
"Cosmo-chan, why not save yourself the embarrassment and just forget about the contest. After all, we all know I'll win hands down," Kaoruko said more to herself than to Cosmo.  
"Kaoruko-chan, I have made up my mind and I am entering this contest." Cosmo said firmly.  
"Suit yourself, after all, it will be more fun when I crush you and embaresse you." She laughed as she exited the room. Cosmo was steaming at this point.  
"Oh, that Kaoruko makes me so mad!" Cosmo said steamed. "I can't wait until tomorrow when I'm the one who embaresses her! I'll show her what true popularity is!"  
"And we'll help you out by entering the show ourselves." Tea said with a smile. "With all three of us, she can't win. One of us is bound to win and not her."  
"Speaking of which we better get going and work on our performances for tomorrow." Miho suggested.  
"So, we split up here. I'll se you girls at the show tomorrow." Cosmo winked at her friends as she left the school.  
Night had come to pass as Blooma had finished with the chores around the house. She had agreed to help Cosmo out any way she can. Once Blooma was done, she headed upstairs towards her bed as she saw it was almost 11 at night. "I didn't think there would be so much work in one little house. But I suppose that things have to be kept in order." Blooma told herself. As she was about to head toward her room, she saw Cosmo in hers. She peeked in and saw Cosmo hersel sleeping on the floor. A notebook with musci lyrics in them and a beautiful outfit next to it. Though Blooma couldn't see on the account that it was dark. "I swear, sometimes that girl can be hopeless." Blooma said to herself as she laughed. "She actually reminded me of me when I was younger." With that being said, Blooma was kind enough to give her a blanket and covered her younger Seedrian friend up. Once that was done, Blooma went to her room.  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!' Went the computer on Blooma's desk. Blooma had just finished getting her pajamas on when she saw her computer got a message. Seeing how she might just check it out real quick, Blooma headed for the lab top and checked her email. "It's just probably the staff telling me news about Cosmo's pictures." Blooma said to herself. She then clicked on her mall box and saw the email was send from an annonamus. "Hmm, weird." Blooma thought. She checked her emails and saw that message.  
"I'm coming back for you." It said.  
"Hmm? Is this really for me? No, it must be a mistake. I'll just delete this, it shouldn't bother me too much." Blooma told herself as she got rid of messege. "Besides I have more important things to worry about." Blooma told herself as she headed for her bed.  
The next day was a very exiting day for everyone at Domnio High. Mostly because it was the day of the talent show. Fireworks were banging in the sky, and inside the auditorium many of the seats have been taken by most of the school. Backstage, Cosmo was looking behind the curtain at the crowd, she was feeling weird. "Wow, there sure are a lot of people here today." Cosmo gulped. Truth be told she didn't realized many people would come and see a talent show, but even Cosmo's agents decided to show.  
"Are you alright Cosmo?" Amy asked the Seedrian.  
"I don't know if I can do this Amy. There's so many people out there, if I make a mistake I'll be the laughing stalk of the century."  
"If you ask me, you're making a big deal out of nothing." A voice from behind her said. The two turned and saw Blaze the cat and Taki the echidna. Taki was I charge of the after school activities and events, Balze however was just a normal school girl, but she was to be a sienor next year.  
"Hey Balze and Taki, I didn't know you entered this thing." Amy said.  
"I didn't want to in all truth, but Taki told me that I needed more activite credit to graduate next school year." Blaze explained unamused.  
"I just wanted to see her firepowers. Though she insisted on ice skating. I was however able to get the ice ring here only for today seeing how a few wanted to do that." Taki said as she looked at her clipboard in hands. "I see that Amy is planning on showing her strength and Cosmo will be singing a song no?"  
"That's right," Amy said. "I don't care if I win or not, I just want to show everyone in this school what happens if they mess with me or Sonic."  
"Amy, everyone knows you're the toughest girl here." Cosmo assured Amy a little worried of what people will see.  
"I know, but this is a chance to show those newbies that I mean buisness. Well, I better get my stuff ready." Amy then left the three alone.  
"Don't worry Cosmo, just do your best and I'm sure you'll win." Taki assured Cosmo.  
"I hope so." Cosmo sighed as she went to her dressing room. 'I'll win for Ryou and I.' She told herself.  
Soon, it was time for the show to start. Taki went onto the stage and held a mic in her hands. The spotlight was on her for a moment as she was about to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for your coming to the 5th annual Domino High talent show. This show will determine the first, second, and third place winners, each one will get a prize but the first place winner will gain the tickets to a broadway musical, Beauty and the Beast. Now, without further ado, let us introduce the contestants for the contest. Entry number one, is Kaoruko Himekoji." That was when Kaoruko appeared and the spotlight was on her now. She held her right arm with her left as she made a fake smile. Of course her fa club was there, the student body president atcual made a Kaoruko fan club, talk about desperate. With that, she left behind the curtain. "Entry number two, Amy Rose." As Taki said her words, Amy appeared and bowed. Then left. "Entry number three, Blaze the Cat." Balze stepped onto the stage, no smile, no bow, but just her plain slef and left. "Entry number four, Cream the rabbit." The spotlight was on Cream, Tails new girlfriend. Cosmo looked behind the curtain, she didn't know cream was here, she wasn't as mad at Cream as she was to Tails, still, she tried her best to avoid her as much as possible. "Entry number five, Joey Wheeler." With the spot light on Joey. Yugi's closet friend, the blond cheered for himself like an idiot, he probably thought others would do the same, but it didn't work. He had a frustrated look on his face now as he left. "Uh...to continue, entry number six, Tea Gardner." Now Tea was in the spotlight. She lifted her skirt a little and bowed as she smiled. Most of the girls and Yugi was cheering for her. "Entry number seven, Miho Nosaka." Miho was on there as she smiled and waved to the people. "And, finally, entry number eight, Cosmo the Seedrian!" Cosmo than appeared and smiled at the crowd. But as she looked, Ryou was nowhere in sight. She felt disappointed but continued with her smile.  
"Now that we have introduce the contastances, we will give them a half hour to prepare. So please hold on. We will first go to the ice ring where one of our contestance will show us her power of the ice skating." Taki said. "Now if anyone can please met us at the ice arena, while we wait for the entries to prepare. If you don't know where the ice arena is please follow me." Taki told them. Everyone ten started to get up form their seats and exited the room. Meanwhile, Cosmo and the others were talking.  
"It looks like you're up Blaze," Cream said to the cat.  
"Well, might as well get it over with as I always say." Blaze said. "Though I doubt I'll even get to be in the first three. Still, I suppose this is a good excuse to show everyone my skills."  
"And I saw Sliver there, it seems like he came." Amy said to her with a smile.  
"It's too bad Ryou didn't show himself here." Cosmo sighed in sadness.  
"Don't worry Cosmo, I'm sure he'll come, he's probably just a little late is all." Tea assured Cosmo. "Now come on, let's go and see Blaze."  
"Although, I wonder where he could be?" Miho asked herself.  
"Well, I'm sure it must be important if he couldn't come now." Cosmo told herself as she and the others left.  
Ryou however was doing a bit of something else. He was back home at his desk working on something. On his desk was a robotic arm as if it was meant to be attached to something. "That should do it." Ryou said to himself. He wondered if it would be good enough for her. Before he could even take a breath, he saw a flash come from him Millennium Ring on the table and a strange shadow cloud appeared with red eyes. Ryou wasn't surprised at who it was.  
"Ryou, I hope your stay here on Earth has done some good." The shadow said in a low voice.  
"Yes, I was able to fix Mechi arm so you can bring it to her." Ryou said calmly. He didn't have to fear this creature anymore now that he knew that he wouldn't hurt him.  
"So, tell me about the Seedrian status." The shadow asked.  
"Well, I've seen Blooma is here." Ryou stated. "And she's living with another Seedrian by the name Cosmo."  
"So, Blooma really is here. So my resources were correct, which means it won't be long until we have the light we are looking for. But what about this Cosmo girl?"  
"Well, I don't know much about her. But she is very determined yet I don't know her powers. So I doubt she could be involved with the prophecy." Ryou told his master.  
"Hmm, still, keep a close eye on her. And if you see her using any powers, let me know what they are. Two Seedrians are involved with the Light side and we must find them soon." With that, the smoke demon left Ryou alone. The albino saw that the arm he had made was now gone, and the ring had gone dull again. Seeing how he had no choice into the matter, Ryou sighed in defeat as he left his room.  
Back at school, everyone was in the ice ring waiting for Balze to show off her skills. "Thank you all for waiting." Taki told the audience. "Now for our first contestant, please welcome, Balze the cat." Taki waved her hand at the center of the ice ring, where Balze in a purple ice staking costume and purple ice skates. The spotlight was on her, with that Blaze took off onto the ice and skated like no one could ever think. Blaze was amazing, even the other compitian was amazed, Blaze had done a few twirls and sumerstults in the air, she even jumped from hand to foot on the ice. After she was done, the people saw that she had made an ice art in the ring. It was actually her faced carved into the ice. The audience cheered, and Blaze waved back at them.  
"That was an AMAZING performance everyone! Blaze the Cat, you were t in the Sonic Olympics fro nothing!" Taki told her as she left the stage. "Now, if you all will please go back to the auditorium, we will start the other oditions in 15 minutes."  
As everyone was headed back to the auditorium, Blaze was being commented.  
"Wow Blaze, you were amazing!" Amy told the cat.  
"Yeah, I couldn't do something close to that in the Olympics." Cream admitted.  
"I probably could if I was there." Cosmo pouted.  
"Sorry if Sega didn't put you in many of the Sonic X games Cosmo." Amy apologized. "But it was the Winter Olympics and I don't think you Seedrians like the cold."  
"True," Cosmo admitted. "But you really were amazing Blaze. I think you'll even beat Kaoruko-chan."  
"Well, unless this is more of a beauty contest than a talent contest. But even if I do win, I won't care too much." Blaze said with no emotions. "But you all better get back to the auditorium so you can get to your performances."  
"Oh right." Cosmo said as she and the other left the ice arena. Back at the auditorium, Taki was on the stage.  
"Thank you all for waiting. Now we will get back to the seven remaining contestance." Taki explained. "First up is Kaoruko Himekoji procession of courtesans." With those words, Kaoruko appeared on stage in a Chinese tradinoal black wig, kimono, and fans. She was dancing lightly like some sort of martial arts dance. She did some twirls even to make it even.  
"What a cheap trick, doing a dance." Tea said a bit annoyed.  
"I thought you were doing a dance for this talent show Tea." Miho told her.  
"Yeah, but my dance will be ten times better than hers." Tea promised. "After all, I'm not going to become a dancer in the future for nothing." Before anyone knew it, Kaoruko dance was done and it was Amy's turn to show her talent. She appeared on the stage With her piko piko hammer over her shoulders. On stage was one of those strength games from a carnival which testes your strength. Amy went up to the machine, the audience were silent wondering what was going to happen. Finally, Amy, using all her stength, hit the part of the machine where the hammer was suppose to hit, and the orb inside which measured the stength went up. Normally, when you hit the bell, you're the strongest, but the orb went through the bell, cutting it in half, and the orb went through the roof of the school. Amy looked at the crowd, placed her hammer over her shoulders, and smiled as well as wink at the crowd. To the contestance surpise, they actually applaud and cheered as well.  
"Well, it seems that our next entry is Cream the Rabbit. She will be doing the Levan Polka." Taki told the aduanice. Walking on the stage was Cream herself in her little red dress. She bowed in respect as music began to play. Then cream started dancing as well as singing to the song, Levan Polka.  
"Wow, I didn't know Cream was a fan of Hatsune Miku." Amy said.  
"Who's Hatsune Miku?" Cosmo asked.  
"She one of the most famous female singer in all of Japan!" Miho exclaimed. "Her show isn't until two more months, but tickets are already sold out. I was lucky enough to get Tea and I the last two tickets."  
"Wow, she must be really popular." Cosmo said with a sligh smile.  
"We'll be sure to get it on video for you so you can see her talent." Tea promised Cosmo.  
"Hey, Cream is already done with her song." Cosmo pointed out as the girls saw the rabbit going down the stage. "Joey's next right? I wonder what he's going to do." Cosmo wondered. Her answer came when Jeoyw ore a Kun Fu outfit a black belt. On the stage was ten layers of plain wood onto of two seperated cement blocks.  
"It looks like he's doing one of those Kun Fu talents." Amy said a bit confused. "I wonder what's kind of Kun Fu move he's doing though."  
"Probably one he's going to regret for the rest of his life." Tea laughed. Joey went up to the wooden boards placed ontop of one another and lifted his right hand in the air. Waiting for the right moment, he dropped his hand and cut through all the boards in one the crowd seemed to have only cheered for him, but at least some people cheered.  
"Well, it looks as though this whole Talent Show is going by fast. But we still have three more entries left before you all out there can vote for who will win." Taki told the audience.  
"It looks like I'm going to be up next," Tea told the group. "then Miho and Cosmo."  
"I'm so nervous, Ryou isn't here yet and I'll be up soon." Cosmo said with nervous in her voice.  
"Don't worry Cosmo, you're just having stage fright is all." Amy assured her friend. "You'll do fine, I know you will."  
As the show went on, Cosmo saw Tea dancing to her song while Cosmo looked out at the crowd to see if Ryou had come yet, but she didn't even see the albino. Soon, Tea was done and Miho was up next. She was doing some sort of a baton performance. Cosmo just sat there, in her green dress, with puffed sleves, a red ribbon on her breast and on her upper skirt in the back. White frills on the bottom of her dress and going up to her neck line. Red silk bracket on either of her hand. Red ribbons on either side of her buds with two golden bells on them, long white socks with red shoes. She was disappointed that Ryou wasn't here, and it was almost time for her to perform.  
"Oh Ryou, why didn't you show up?" Cosmo asked deperesed.  
"What are you talking about, I'm right here." A soft male voice said. Cosmo spun around to see the albino boy smiling at her. Cosmo smiled as well.  
"Ryou you came." She said in such joy.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had something important to do. But I finished it early and here I am." Ryou told her. "I sure was lucky enough to have caught you before you went on stage."  
"Yeah, I'm going to be singing a song. I sort of want to sing it for...a special someone." She was actually kind of embaressed to say that she was going to sing for Ryou.  
"Well, good luck." Ryou told her as he patted her shoulder and left to go find a seat in the aduiance. Cosmo never felt so relived in her life, she could feel her heart trying to rip its way out of her chest. But she had to hold it together, she still had a song to sing.  
"Ok everyone, here's our last entry for the talent show. Entry number eight, Cosmo the Seedrian." Taki told the crowd as they cheered as Cosmo walked slowly onto the stage. A microphone was waiting for her and the back of the stage was designed like the night sky. Comso took a breath in and out before heading for the microphone. This is what she's been prepared for. Suddenly, the lights dimed in the room and a small spotlight was on Cosmo. Then, music, soft music, started playing.  
"Hey, isn't that the song from Nights Joureny of Dreams?" Miho asked.  
"Yeah, I guess that must be what Cosmo is singing. It it a pretty song though." Amy added.  
The aduiance was curious about the song as well. So they waited as Cosmo was waiting for the right moment to sing her song. For now, she has a reason to sing to the one she secretly loved.  
"In a dream, I can see...you were not far away...anytime anyplace, I can see your face...you were that special one, that I've been waiting for. And I hope, you're looking for someone like...me. In my dreams...I can hear you calling me. In my life...everything's so sweet. In your eyes...I feel...there's so much...inside. In the nights...dream delight, I want to see you standing there...in the nights...dream delight...I found someone who, really cares...in the nights...dream delight...I want to see you smile again...in the nights...dream delight...you are the one I've waited for."  
"Wow, Cosmo is really a good singer." Cream commented in delight.  
"And the song she picked is a bit mysterious. I wonder why she picked it?" Tea wondered.  
"In a dream we can do...everything we want to...there's no where I'd reacher be, oh but here with you...stars above light the way, only for you and I. I'm so glad I've found the one I've been looking for. Keep a dream...of the one you're hoping for...love can come...through an open door...just be strong...and you're...sure to find...the one...In the nights...dream delight, I want to see you standing there...in the nights...dream delight...I found someone who, really cares...in the nights...dream delight...I want to see you smile again...in the nights...dream delight...you are the one I've waited for..." As Cosmo sung the last song, she waited for the music to end, which didn't take too long. With a bow, Cosmo left the stage with an applauding crowd.  
The show was done, Taki was about to announce the first, second, and third place winners. "Alright everyone, you all voted and now here are our top three winners. The one who will be taking home the bronze metal is Miho Nosaka with her amazing bleacher performance." Miho than walked up to the stage smiling and waving at the crowd. Taki than gave Miho a bronze metal and placed it around her neck. Miho bowed in gratitude and left the stage. "For our 2nd place winner, Cosmo the Seedrian." Cosmo than came up to stage and received the silver metal which was placed around her neck. Though she was disappointed that she didn't truly win the contest, at least she beat Kaoruko and was one of the three winners at least. And 2nd place is better than last place. Once Cosmo left the stage, Taki went on. "And it's time for the winner, the first place is...Blaze the Cat!" Of course, it was no real surprise that Blaze had won the whole show. Her ice skating performance was amazing. Even some of the Kaoruko Himekoji fan boys voted for Blaze. The cat girl stepped onto the stage, received her gold metal and the two tickets to the musical. She bowed to the cheering crowd and then left.  
"The school board and I would like to thank you all for your time in watching the show. We hope to see you all next year." Taki said before leaving the stage.


	8. Episode 8 - A New School Maybe?

EPISODE 8 A NEW SCHOOL MAYBE?  
Almost everyone had already left the school when the talent show had ended. All the people that were left was Taki, the contestants, Blooma, Mai, Rouge, Ryou, and Yugi.  
"I can't believe I lost to Cosmo again!" Kaoruko said in anger.  
"Sorry pal, you'll get them next time though." Cosmo mocked her. This made the girl more mad as she stormed out of the building. "But it is a bit sad I didn't truly win." Cosmo sighed.  
"If you want, I can give you the musical tickets." Blaze told the Seedrian.  
"Really, are you sure?" Cosmo said unsure.  
"Yeah, I don't like musicals anyways. The last time I went to one, my ears bled for an hour. Besides, I have a. Feeling you need them more than I do."  
"Well, you still at least deserve that gold metal you won." Amy commented.  
"I have to admit, I was good at my skating wasn't I?" Blaze smiled a bit. "I guess this wasn't a waste of time after all. But I have to admit though Cosmo, you did pretty well."  
"Yeah. I didn't know you had such a thing for music." Rouge added.  
"Well, I sort of had this dream to sing since I was a bit young." Cosmo admitted closing her eyes and smiling. She was a bit embaressed to say it, but deep now, she was happy she conquered her stage fright.  
"Well, we'll have to make sure you get some singing opputinites later on." Mai said with a wink. "But for now, we better get going. Me and Rouge here have some buisness to attend to and the last thing we want is to be late for it."  
"Yeah, yeah, alright, see you around kid." Rouge said her farewell as she and Mai left them and the building.  
"So, what do we do now?" Yugi asked saying his first words to the group.  
"Well, I better go tell Silver about my performance." Blaze told the group.  
"I should go and tell Sonic as well." Amy said with a smile. "Even though I didn't win, at least now those boys will know now that I'm tough!" Her smile then became a malicious one as she and the cat left the group. Cream soon followed them without saying a word of such.  
"Well, I think Miho and I should be heading out to. We're going to the Cafe to celebrate Miho's bronze winnings." Tea said as she and Miho left them.  
"Well, I guess that leaves the four of us." Cosmo said to the group. Until a slight cough could be heard and it came from Joey. The Seedrian turned her head and a water drop rolled onto her head. "O-oh, sorry Joey, I forgot you're still here." She said in embaressment. "Well, I think I should head home as well. What about you guys?"  
"I think I'm going to head back to the shop. The last thing I need is for Grandpa to be scolding me for not looking after the shop while he's gone doing errans." Yugi sighed.  
"I'll come with you and try to come up with a good excuse." Ryou offered.  
"I'll come too," Joey said. "But only because I have nothing better to do."  
"I'll head home as well with you Cosmo. I want to see if I got any emails from my agents to see what my next assignment is." Blooma expalined.  
"Ok, so I guess for now, we should head out." Cosmo said to her friends.  
The two Seedrian were on their way back home. They hadn't said much since there was nothing much to talk about now. Cosmo for one was kind of looking forward to going back home. But the day was still so young and there was so much she could still do. After all, she would have to go back to school tomorrow. She sighed thinking of the thought.  
"Is something wrong Cosmo?" Blooma asked her friend.  
"It's just, I really hate school and I wish I didn't have to go back." Cosmo told her friend in a down tone. "You're lucky, you don't have to go to school."  
"No, but I still take classes from some of the people at ten studio. I even take language classes."  
"Language classes?" Cosmo asked confused.  
"Well, I'm not going to stop being a model in Japan. Soon, I'll be all over the world. From Europe, to all of Asia, even America. And some day, maybe I'll be more than a model, I'll be an actress. That's why I have to know so many languages, that way I'll be ready to speak with the people from that country." Blooma expalined.  
"Wow, it sounds like you could be all over the world. I don't think I'll go farther than here in Japan." Cosmo sighed.  
"Well, I've been a model longer than you Cosmo-Chan. I'm sure you'll be a great model/actress one day." Blooma smiled at her as they kept walking down the streets of Domino. Soon, it didn't take long for the two to have finally arrived on their street. Cosmo saw her house was just up ahead and she smiled. But she was destracted for a moment as she heard a strange grunting sound coming not to far from where she was now. She stopped wondering what this strange noise was.  
"Uh, hey Blooma? Did you hear something?" Cosmo asked her friend. Blooma looked back at Cosmo with a look of curiosity. She shook her head, but Cosmo looked around and to her surprise she saw two Seedrians on the ground near them. They looked a lot like Cosmo herself, but their coloring was different. One had hair a shade of dark blue, golden rings on her purple rose buds. A purple oval core, white dress with an aqua coat and light blue at the bottom hem of her dress. Yellow cuffs on her sleves and aqua blue shoes. Then there was the second Seedrian next to the first one. She had pink hair, most of it through was piled in a high ponytail in the back, purple eyes and rose buds, light blue oval core, and pink coat on the white dress. Light blue cuffs on the sleves and bottom hem of the dress. And pink shoes as well. They were on the ground picking some stuff up. It seemed to have been some books and papers. "Hey, aren't those Seedrians?" Cosmo asked.  
"Yeah, we should help them out." Blooma told her. Cosmo and Blooma had run over and helped the two Seedrians in need. They picked up their books and papers and handed them to the two others.  
"Oh, thank you." The pink haired girl said softly like a whisper.  
"Nah, we were just helping our own kind is all." Cosmo told them.  
"Well, thanks." The blue haired Seedrian told them with an accent much like a country one. "I'm Comet the Seedrian. And this is my friend Twinkle the Seedrian."  
"Nice to meet you." Blooma smiled at the two Seedrians. "It's nice to know there are more of our kind here."  
"Yeah, we've seen more Seedrians aorund Japan lately. It seems that a lot more of our kind have been born than when Green Gate was alive." Comet told the three. "Say, why haven't we seen you girls at school?"  
"Hmm? We do go to school. Well, technically I do. Blooma has already graduated and she's a model now." Cosmo expalined  
"Oh my gosh!" Twinkle gasped in surprised and glee. "I've seen you in my favorite magazines! You're my idol! Um... Would you mind if you...give me your autograph?" Twinkle had sparkles in her eyes. She was really happy to see Blooma.  
"Sure, just tell me what you want to sign." Blooma smiled. "I'll even throw in a picture for free if you like."  
"Oh thank you!" Twinkle exclaimed. While Twinkle and Blooma were having their own conversation, Comet and Cosmo were having theirs.  
"So what school do you go to?" Comet asked.  
"Oh, Domino High." Cosmo answer.  
"That school? Isn't that for only Animals and Humans?" Comet seemed confused.  
"My parents were friends with some of the staff of the school so I was able to get in for free." Cosmo expalined.  
"And are you the only Seedrian there?"  
"Apparently. It does get annoying that the boys seem to have crushes on me." Cosmo laughed.  
"You know, you should come to our school. The one me and Twinkle go to. It's called Black Rosé Academy High School. And it's for Seedrians and only Seedrians. It's amazing, the classes are a breeze, there are many after school activities and so many cute boys there. Plus I have a feeling you'll make tons of friends on the first day." Comet told her. Cosmo seemed shocked that a new Seedrian she just met would offer her something like this. But leaving Domino high to go to a new school? Escpially when a new school year has just begun? She would have to leave her friends, and even her crush Ryou just to go to a school she barely knew about.  
"U-um...I don't know..." Cosmo admitted.  
"I get it, I'm sure you've already gotten use to your school. And transferring to a new one after the school year has just started can be rough." Comet than turned her attention to her friend and Blooma. It seemed they were almost done with their conversation together. "At least think about the offer." Comet propose. "I'll see you around later..."  
"Cosmo." She told her.  
"Right, sorry, I'm not too good with names." Comet blushed with embaressment. "Come on Twinkle, we have to get home and finish our project." Comet and Twinkle than turned around and left the two other Seedrians.  
"I see, so that's what they talked to you about." Blooma said to Cosmo at the kitchen table. The two had just returned home and Cosmo had just finished telling Blooma about what Comet said to her. Blooma made tea while listening and set a cup of it in front of Cosmo and one for herself. "I actually went to that school before when I was your age Comso." Blooma said as she took a sip of her tea.  
"Really? Did you like it?" Cosmo asked.  
"Very, I made many friends and the teachers were very kind. They explained the lessons and assignments very clearly, it seemed easy to us the first time they told it to us." Blooma explained.  
"So you think even I would like that school?" Cosmo asked.  
"Well, I can't decided wheather or not you should go to that school. But if you feel like you need anymore advice you can talk to me. For now, just follow your own heart. No one can tell you what you have to do." Blooma patted Cosmo on the shoulder as she left the room. Cosmo sighed. Could she really chose which school she wants to go to?  
The next day, things seemed more quiet. Cosmo was walking through the hallways heading towrad her first class of the day. It was Monday, but Cosmo didn't feel like coming to school since she was still figuring out if she should go to that school or stay here. Dreading her way into her first class, Cosmo sat down at her desk and readyed herself for today. 'Maybe today won't be so bad, sure it's Monday, but at least I've made it past the first week of school.' Cosmo thought in her mind.  
"Morning Cosmo." Amy said to her.  
"Hey Amy, I see you're looking well." Cosmo told her.  
"Yep," Amy agreed.  
"Aren't you upset though that you lost the talent show?"  
"Not really, I'm happy that Blaze won actually. Besides, I didn't need to win now that everyone here knows how strong I really am now." Amy said with her hand son her hips. "But it sure was kind of Blaze to give you the tickets instead of keeping them to herself."  
"Yeah, I guess she's not much of a musical fan. But I am grateful that she gave me those tickets to begin with." Cosmo told her. Amy nodded in agreement and left Cosmo to her work. But before class even started, the announcements came on.  
"Cosmo the Seedrian in room 9-1, please come to the office. Cosmo the Seedrian in room 9-1, please come to the office." He repeated.  
"Me?" Cosmo questioned herself. Why would they need her for? Surely it can't mean she was in trouble or anything. Leaving her materials on her desk, Comso left the room and headed down the hallway. She wondered if maybe this could be another modeling assignment and she needed to be let out early to do so. Or it could be her family wanting to know about how she was doing. Either way, Cosmo felt like she didn't want to go to the office. But eventually, she found herself in front of the office door. She opened it with shaking hands and entered. She saw the secretary piling papers on the desk but soon turned herself up to see Cosmo.  
"You must be Cosmo the Seedrian correct?" The 40 year old woman asked in a kind voice. Cosmo nodded. "Don't worry dear, I know what you're thinking and your not in trouble." She assured Cosmo. At least some weight had been left off her shoulder. "But the staff would like to talk to you about something. You may enter the room now." She pointed to a room on the left side of her. Cosmo must think this is where she must go. Taking a few steps, she made it to the door. She opened it with shaking hands again. Why was she so nervous, she wasn't even in any trouble like the woman told her. She opened the door and saw the teachers and a new Seedrian with them. The Seedrian looked sort of like Mai in a way, but that wasn't possible.  
"Cosmo, please take a seat." One of the teachers told her. Cosmo looked aorund and saw they were sitting at a round table in the center of the room. Only one seat remaind open, unused, and that seat was Cosmos. Sitting down at the seat, she waited until she knew what was going on.  
"Cosmo," the princable began. "This is Mrs. Stealla of Black Rosé Academy High School for Seedrians. Some of her students told her about you and she would like to ask you a few questions." He explained. So it must have been Comet and Twinkle who told about Cosmo going to Donimo High. Cosmo herself was a little mad at them seeing how this wasn't their buisness if she wanted to stay here or not. But Cosmo nodded knowing what's he has to do now. The other teachers left expect for Mrs. Stealla herself.  
"Now, Cosmo, I want to know why you went here instead of our school." She told her straightway.  
"Well, my parents told me that this was the best school I can go to that they can afford. So I came here. It's a nice school really, I've made lots of friends on the first week here."  
"But what about our school? Have you heard of it at all?" Stealla asked.  
"No actually, I wasn't even aware we had a school here in Japan like that. Is it far from Domino?" Cosmo asked.  
"No, it's still in this city, just farther away from this town is all." Stealla explained. "I understand that your parents send you here, but if you'd like, I could talk to them about sending you to my school." Cosmo didn't even respond. It was as if she didn't even have an actual choice in the matter anymore. "Since you don't know much about this school I will have the secretary give you a packet containing all the information you need. I will call your parents tonight and set up a meeting about this tomorrow morning."  
"Is that all?" Cosmo asked in a low voice. Stealla nodded and told Cosmo she may leave now. Cosmo nodded and left the table and headed out the door. Once she got the packet from the secretary, she slowly made her way back to her first class. Holding the packet in her arms. Why was she allowing others to make her future for her? She was on high school now she should make desisions herself now. And what about her parents? Surely they will want her to have a bright future but to change schools at the beginning of the school year? That was a little but too much wasn't it? Cosmo didn't even want to think anymore, she just wanted to forget that actually happened. But she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.  
"Cosmo?" A familiar voice called to her. Cosmo turned around to see Ryou walking up to her from behind. "Why are you here? Classes are going on now."  
"Well, I had to go down to the office for some important information. What about you?" Cosmo asked.  
"I just had to get some extra books from the library for the teacher. What extacly did you need to go to the office for?"  
"Promise not tell?" Ryou nodded. "A teacher from Black Rosé Academy High School told me about this school and wants me to come there."  
"But that would mean you would have to leave Domino High." Ryou said with a frown.  
"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. Blooma said I could enjoy it and my parents might agree. I just wish I could decide for myself."  
"Why can't you?" Ryou asked. Cosmo looked up at him with surprise. "I mean, this is your future we're talking about. If you don't want to go than you shouldn't go. Who cares of what your parents say, you have to decided this for yourself. You can't let people chose what you want to do forever."  
'Ryou...' Cosmo spoke the name in her head. Why was he saying all this to her? Maybe...maybe he really does care about Cosmo!  
The next morning, things were quiet in the room with the round table in the center of the room. Cosmo, Mrs. Stealla, her father, Lucus, and her mother Earthia were siting around the table. They were ready to hear what they were going to do about Cosmo's future. Mrs. Stealla was the first to start talking.  
"Now, Mrs. Earthia and Mr. Lucus, I'm very happy that you took your time into coming here and talk about this." She thanked the two.  
"Of course," Earthia told her. "Cosmo, before we begin is there anything you want to say?"  
"Yes," Cosmo nodded as she stood up. "Mom, dad, I understand that what we are doing is part of my future, but I want to have a say in this."  
Earthia was about to protest, but Lucus placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her and motioned her that she should hear about this. Earthia understood and sat back down.  
"I want to stay here in Domino High. I love this school like you said I would. And I've already made a lot of friends here."  
"Cosmo," Lucus began as he stood up now. "I am your father, I want you to remember that. And I want you to have a bright future and be successful. However, I've watched you grow up and ever since then you have made a lot of decisions on your own. Most of them were right, and I believe that this one is right as well. Cosmo, you have my permission to stay here at this school."  
Cosmo was happy, her father always end believed in her and the choices she makes. Earthia looked at her husband with consurned eyes. Wasn't Cosmo having a good future important to both of them? But Earthia knew that Lucus was always right about letting Cosmo make her own choices. Earthia nodded at her mat knowing of this is what Cosmo wants, than this is what she will have. "I will agree with my husband. Mrs. Stealla, your school sounds like a wonderful place, but we trust Cosmo with our lives. And if she wants to stay here at Domino High, then we will let her." Now Cosmo was more happy. Since both her parents don't want her to go to that school, so that means she would be able to stay here.  
"Well, I supposed I no longer have much say in this anymore." Mrs. Stealla said. "If you wish to stay here Comso, than you may. But I do hope next year I'll be able to see you."  
"I'll think about it." Cosmo promised. This gave a smile to form on Mrs. Stealla's face.  
"Actually, we do have some classes at our school for Seedrians who go to other schools. It's not too much really, just little after school activities so Seedrians and other kinds and get together. If you're interested, would you like to participate in this sort of program? It won't affect your school work here, you may come after school or on weekends." Mrs. Stella explained.  
"Sure, sounds fun." Cosmo smiled.


	9. Episode 9 - The Tournament Part 1-4

EPISODE 9 THE TOURNAMENT PART 1-4  
"A tournament!?" Everyone asked. After Comso had just finished her meeting with the school board, Mrs. Stealla, and her parents about switching schools, Cosmo came back to her class room and continued with her day. But not before Mrs. Stealla told Cosmo about the up coming event that will be coming at Black Rosé Academy High School.  
"Yep," Cosmo said as she held up the poster to her friends. It had a few duel monster cards on them with the words, DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT FIRDAY! "Mrs. Stealla told me that their school was hosting a Duel Monsters tournament this Friday. The man behind this is Seto Kaiba himself."  
"Seto Kaiba?" Miho asked.  
"Yeah, he's the owner of Kaiba corporation where they make games." Yugi expalined.  
"And this tournament will be so huge, they'll close down school that day along with other businesses as well." Cosmo added.  
"It must be really huge then." Miho commented. "So what's the prize?"  
"According to what I know, the prize is 10,000 dollars." Joey told them.  
"10,000 dollars? That's 1,000 times more of my allowance I get every month!" Tea exclaimed.  
"Wow, with that kind of money I could buy 50 wardrobes of new cloths!" Miho said with excitement.  
"I think I'll enter as well. But not for the money, I just want to have a little fun is all." Cosmo said.  
"I think I'll enter too." Yugi also said. "I'm sure own store could use the money. Besides, I love Duel Monsters."  
"I think I'll enter as well." Joey added.  
"Miho wants to enter too!" Miho exclaimed with passion.  
"What the heck? I think I should enter as well. Could be fun like Cosmo said." Tea answered.  
"So, how do you extacly play the game?" Miho asked. Everyone was silent but Yugi who just giggled.  
"My grandpa taught me the basics of the game so I know about the rules. Maybe you all can come by my house tomorrow and I can teach you." Yugi offered.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Joey agreed.  
With that being said, the end of the day came by and Cosmo and Blooma were headed back home. Blooma was walking with Cosmo since she was done with her job early and thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to on the way home.  
"Tournament?" Blooma asked.  
"Yeah, you should totally enter Blooma!" Cosmo said with twinkles in her eyes. "I know you can win!"  
"Well, I do know about the game itself." Blooma admitted.  
"Really?" Cosmo asked. "I didn't even know about it until today. Yugi told me he knows and will show it to us tomorrow at his grandpa's shop."  
"I see, sounds like you're excited about this aren't you?" Blooma couldn't help but smile.  
"Yep, but, I don't really know much about the rules myself." She blushed as she admitted.  
"You know, I could tell you about the rules of Duel Monsters tonight so you can prepare for tomorrow." Blooma offered. "I'll even come along with you to your friends house. I don't have work tomorrow so I'll be free."  
"Thanks, we'll be going there straight after school. Of course I have to come back home and change before I can go." Cosmo told Blooma.  
"I'll get your cloths ready for you and pack us some snacks for you and the others." Blooma smiled as Cosmo thanked her and cheered. It didn't take the two long either for them to be back home. There, Blooma began to teach Cosmo all she needed to know.  
"Now, what would you like to learn about Duel Monsters?" Blooma asked.  
"All the information you know will help!" Cosmo told her. Blooma nodded as she knew what to say.  
"Very well," Blooma began. "So, in Duel Monsters you have three type of cards. Monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Monster cards are the cards that hold monsters in them. Each monster can be either a WATER, FIRE, EARTH, WIND, LIGHT, or DARK type monster. Monsters can have special abilities you can use. Also, a monster can be determined by its stength by the number of stars on a card." As Blooma said her words. She drew three cards one saying monster, one saying spell and the last saying trap. Next she drew the symbols for the elements she just listen and then drew some stars on a card. "See? In the old days, you could summon powerful monsters without much trouble. But now a days, you have to sacrifice monsters to bring out stronger ones."  
"Really? That seems like a waste of monster though." Cosmo said a bit confused.  
"Yeah, I don't understand why either. But those will be the rules of this tournament so it's better if you know now." Blooma told Cosmo in a strict voice. Cosmo nodded in agreement. "Now, the highest level of monster you can summon onto the field without a sacrifice is a level four star monster." Blooma than continued with her drawings. Blooma circled four stars and pointed at them with her pencil. Then she made six stars and circled them as she drew a one with the word monster next to the one. Along with eight stars in a circle with '2 monsters' underneath it. And ten stars in a circle with '3 monsters under it. "Now then, to summon a level five or six monster, you must sacrifice one monster. To summon a monster with seven or eight stars you must sacrifice two monsters. Any other monster that has higher than eight stars must need a three monster sacrifice. Understand?"  
"Uh..." Cosmo was actually lost with this, but she nodded in response. Blooma smiled.  
"I think that's enough for one day. I'll tell you more tomorrow when we go to Yugi's house." Blooma explained.  
"No wait! Please! Just one more lesson and I'll be off!" Cosmo pleaded.  
"Alright, alright," Blooma caved in. "Let's see..." Blooma thought for a moment trying to find something else she can teach Cosmo. Then, she thought of something. "Ok, I got one." Cosmo leaned in closer waiting to hear what Blooma was about to say. "I took some time into looking more into this little tournament, and it seems there will be a surpise to it. I can't spoil it since it won't be a surpise anymore," this made Cosmo leand back in the chair and sighed. "But I can tell you this, a the environment that a player is on can effect the monsters depending on their type."  
"Oh?" Cosmo asked, suddenly she understood. "Oh! So your saying something like that will happen in the tournament?" She asked.  
"Yes, depending on what environment your monsters are in, they will either become stronger or weaker. For example, a water type monster would best belong in an area with water like a beach or an ocean. A fire type would be more powerful in a volcanic area. Same with dark/fiend type monsters, they resign in the wasteland or in a place where darkness is everywhere. A light/fairy/angel type monster would be better in an area with light. I think you'll be able to figure out the rest but just in case I'll make you a list so you remember." Blooma offered again.  
"Got it." Cosmo gave a thumbs up so she could let Blooma know she understood. "I think I'll be ok until tomorrow when we go over to Yugi's house." Cosmo told Blooma.  
"Great, well, why don't we take a break and head to bed?" Blooma asked.  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired myself." Cosmo yawned. "I'll see you in the morning Blooma." Cosmo than went upstairs to her room. Blooma smiled as she sat up and headed for her room. The clock was striking 10 at night and some sleep would help her greatly. Making her way back into her room, Blooma turned to the computer on her desk and saw that it was flashing. Some one was messaging her once again. Confused and curious, Blooma went to her lab top and turned it on. She saw on the dashboard that a message had been sent to her just two hours ago. Blooma clicked on the email and looked at her new message.  
**BLOOMA, PLEASE BE CAREFUL. THE DARKNESS WILL SOON RETURN. I PRAY YOU GET THIS MESSAGE TO YOU IN TIME. I WILL BE THERE SOON, PLEASE, DONT TRUST ANYONE!**  
Blooma jumped out of her seat, forcing her chair to fall to the ground. She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes went wide with horror and fear. "No..." She whispered. "It can't be."  
The past few days seemed to have gone by so fast. Cosmo and Blooma spend the afternoons with Yugi, Joey, Miho, and Tea as they were preparing for the tournament which was coming up in a few hours. Blooma even helped Cosmo build her deck so it has an equal amount of every type of monster possible. Blooma however, seems to be having things on her mind. Cosmo noticed this but was scared to ask. Still, she was worried, why was Blooma acting this way? Was something wrong with her? But Cosmo didn't have time to worry about Blooma too much now, the tournament was going to start soon.


	10. Episode 10 - The Tournament Part 2-4

EPISODE 10 THE TOURNAMENT PART 2-4  
Cosmo, Blooma, Yugi, Tea, Miho, and Joey were headed into the Domino stadium where the tournament was about to start.  
An announcement was made as the six walked in. "...should get to their stations in three minutes. I hope you all have gotten your 200 cards ready, because this tournament is going to be a big one!"  
"I guess it's time for us to get ready for the tournament." Blooma said.  
"This is awesome, we have 200 cards for this fight!" Cosmo said all pumped. "I think 200 cards are better than 40."  
"So where do we go?" Joey asked.  
"Let's follow the other contestants and see." Yugi suggested. Sure enough, they went with that plan. Following the 200 contestants into a huge room in the stadium, they were amazed at what they saw. The room held 200 pods extacly. They were all black with clear windows and there was a slot next to the pods themselves.  
"What is this place?" Tea asked.  
"Haven't you heard?" A boy from behind her asked. Tea looked at the boy in the orange cap as well as the others. "This whole tournament is virtual. Those pods are to take us to this world to duel. The slots are where your cards go and in the virtual world, it's every boy and girl for themselves." He explained.  
"A virtual tournament?" Cosmo asked.  
"Sounds fun!" Miho said all excited.  
"Now. Everyone please pick a pod and enter it. The location of where you will land in the virtual world will be random." The man told them. "Don't forget to put your cards in the slots equipped to the pods so you can have a deck when you enter the world." Following the orders, everyone looked and grabbed a pod. Placing their cards in the slots, everyone got into one and the glass landed on them so they were ready to go. Cosmo was as excited as can be, just like her friends. But Blooma still had a lot on her mind.  
The next thing Cosmo knew, she was surrounded by a golden castle with a shinging sun in the sky, no clouds or anyone around. "Where am I?" Cosmo asked herself. She looked to her right arm and saw her duel disk was on it. The next thing Cosmo knew, she saw a boy not older than Joey. But he had short brown hair and blue eyes. Seto Kaiba himself.  
"Now, I'll make this quick for all of you who want to start this thing. But I'll say it slow so no one misses anything. This whole tournament is all virtual so don't think for one minute that all of this is real. I gave you the rule to duel with a deck of 200 cards so this tournament will last longer for everyone out there to see." Kaiba explained. "Now, the evnivornemnt your in will either increase or decrease your monsters attack and defense points. You will battle anyone who comes across your path. Whenever a player is defeated, they return back in the room. They can either stay and watch the finalist or go home. Now that I've explained the rules, you may start the tournament." With those words being said, he disappeared into the sky. Cosmo nodded, knowing what she needed to do now. And she hoped that this would be a walk in the park.  
"I guess I'm suppose to wait for someone huh?" Cosmo asked herself. Well, this whole area seemed the perfect fit for her monsters. This whole area was made for light type monsters so she should be good since most of her monsters here. Seeing how it would be a while until someone comes to her, Cosmo decided to just hang out. Meanwhile, Blooma was in the same area as well. But she wasn't in a castle, more of a golden meadow with the sun shinging down on her.  
"Blooma!" A voice called. Turning around, Blooma saw Miho coming her way with a smile.  
"Hey Miho." Blooma greeted as Miho came to her. "Did you defeat anyone?" She asked.  
"Not yet. But this whole tournament has just started." Miho added.  
"I'll say," Blooma agreed. "We haven't even entered the first hour yet. What say you and I have a duel?"  
"Sounds good," Miho agreed. "Right here and now?"  
"Is that ok with you?" Blooma asked.  
"I can agree with that." Miho assured her friend as she activated her Duel Disk.  
"You sure about this Joey? Maybe you should Duel someone else first." Yugi suggested. He and Joey were in a meadow field, a normal one with green grass. Joey wanted to challenge Yugi to his first duel in this tournament. Even though Yugi was more of an expert of the game than Joey, the blond still wanted to have his first duel of the tournament with Yugi and only Yugi.  
"Of course I'm sure," Joey assured his friend. "Come on, I want to see if all that training paid off in the end."  
"Well, if you're sure." Yugi gave in and activated his Duel Disk as well as Joey.  
Back with Cosmo, it didn't take long for a player to come and challenge Cosmo to a duel.  
"Ready Cosmo?" Tea asked her friend as she activated her Duel Disk and drew five cards in her hand. Cosmo did the same with a determined look on her face. "You can go first." Tea offered Cosmo. She nodded and drew an extra card from her deck. "I place my first monster, SHINE KNIGHT, in defense mode. And since this whole area is shrouded in light, it gets an extra 190 DEF and ATK points. Making its DEF 2090, and with a golden meadow taking up half of the field my monster now has 3135 DEF points." With her knight in blue shinging armor with a DEF of 4350, Cosmo ended her turn.  
"My turn," Tea said as she drew an extra card. "I play the spell card, ELF's LIGHT. with this card, all my monsters that are light type gain 400 extra ATK and DEF points. Next I play, MAJA VAILO in attack mode. (1550/1400). But with this spell card, he gains an extra 400 ATK points. (1950/1800), and he has another special ability, when he's equipped with a spell card, his attack points increase by 500. (2450/1800). And thanks to the field power up, he has 2695 attack points. Next I play the spell card, OFFERINGS TO THE DOOMED. With this spell card, your monster goes to the graveyard." The next thing that happened, Cosmos monster disappeared and left Cosmo wide open for an attack. "Now, MAJA VAILO, attack her life points directly!" With the power of the Duel Monster, Cosmo was left with 1305 life points. "Now you can go."  
"Alright," Cosmo said drawing a card. "I summon this monster, LORD OF DRAGONS in DEF mode. Next I play this card, FLUTE OR SUMMONING DRAGONS. I flute of these can summon two dragons so long as I have this monster. So I summon these two dragons, LUSTER DRAGON(2400/1400) and RYU-RAN (2200/2600). Next I play this card, BLUSTERING WINDS. I'll increase my LUSTER DRAGON by 1000, (3400/1400). Now LUSTER DRAGON, attack MAJA VAILO!" With those orders, the dragon of wind attacked and destroyed Tea's monster. Leaving the burnet with 3295 life points left. "And next RYU-RAN attack her directly." With that, Tea was down to 1095 life points. "That will end my turn."  
Meanwhile, with the duel between Blooma and Miho, things were just beginning. "Miho, you can go first." Blooma offered.  
"Alright!" Miho said with extitment. Drawing a card she smiled. (AN/ all the cards Miho has are made up cause we couldn't find anything that could go with her.) "I summon, NINJA GIRL (1000/800) in attack mode!"  
"Alright, I summon FAIRY'S GIFT, (1400/1000) in attack mode. And with fifty percent of the field is for Light monsters, my fairy now has 2100. Attack her ninja girl my fairy!" With that being said, the spell caster fairy destroyed the ninja leaving Miho with 2900 life points. "I'm done Miho." Blooma assured her friend.  
"Ok, here I go." Miho said as she drew a card. "I play SUPAGAL (1600/1600) in defense mode." With that, she was done with her turn.  
"Ok, I first summon VICTORIA (1800/1500) plus field power bouns (2700/2250) in attack mode. Now my creature of light destroy her monster!" The creature had already destroyed the monster on Miho's side in a flashlight but Miho wasn't too worried.  
"Now you've fallen into my trap. When SUPAGAL is destroyed by battle, I can summon a level 7 or lower monster to the field and destroy your monster. I now summon, GODDESS OF BEAUTY, (3000/1700) in attack mode. Destroy her monster now my Goddess." Miho had turned the tables as her own powerful monster destroyed Blooma's and left the Seedrian with 3700 life points. But Blooma was still in the lead of this Duel.  
Meanwhile, the Duel between Yugi and Joey seemed to have taken lots of turns. Joey had two monsters, ALLIGATOR'S SWORD (1500/1200) and BABY DRAGON (1200/700) both in attack mode plus one card face down, life points, 500. Yugi on the other hand had had BETS THE MAGNET WARRIOR (1700/1600), BUG SHEILD GARDNA, (100/2600), and KURIBOH, (300/200) all in defense mode. Yugi had 200 life points left.  
"Alright Yugi, I'm gonna win this for sure! It's my turn now." Joey said. "I play my two monsters to create, ALLIGATOR'S SWORD DRAGON! (1700/1500). Attack his KURIBOH!" With that being said, Yugi was now down to two monsters, and not one of them could defeat the monster Joey has. But Yugi will not give up. "Alright, I'm done now, let's see what you can do."  
Yugi drew his card and looked at it for a while. He then figured out a strategy. "Alright Joey, this Duel is about to be over. For I play this card, BLACK MAGIC RITUAL. this card will allow me to summon a powerful monster, once I sacrifice my first two." As his two monsters disappeared, the field on Yugi's side was filling with smoke. Soon, a monster in balc and red armor with a purple septure came onto the field. "Meet DARK MAGAICAN OF CHAOS. (2800/2600) attack my Magaican!" With the final blow to Joey's monster, Joey lost all his life point thus, Yugi won the Duel.  
"Aw man, I can't believe I lost! And I was so close to beating you too!" Joey sighed in both disappointment and defeat.  
"Come on Joey, you did fine on your own for a while." Yugi admitted.  
"So I guess I'm out of the tournament huh?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah, but you did pretty well." Yugi said as the blond disappeared right before his eyes.  
Back with Cosmo and Tea, things were getting heated up. Cosmo had just placed four cards face down, one monster in DEF face down position, and was down to 1200 life points. Tea had also placed four cards on the field face down and had 2400 life points. She had also just summoned DARK MAGICIAN GIRL (2000/1700) in attack postion. "Now my magician, attack her face down monster!" Tea ordered as her monster had cut the face down monster of Cosmo's side of the field on half.  
"Thanks, you just fallen into my trap! Show my monster, CLOUDIAN - POISON CLOUD. (0/1000). When it's detstroyed by battle, the monster that attacked it goes to the graveyard and the owner of the monster loses 800 life points." Cosmo expalined as the DARK MAGICIAN GIRL disappeared as well as her monster. Now Tea only had 1600 life points left.  
"You may have defeated my Magician, but this Duel isn't over yet!" Tea told Cosmo  
"My turn now, I play these two spell cards, HINOTAMA and OOKAZI! Together they will get rid of 1300 of your life points." At her words, fire surrounded Tea and left her with 300 life points left. "Next I summon, GEARFIEND THE IRON KNIGHT! (1800/1600) in attack mode. Attack her my KNIGHT,"  
"Not so fast, I play the the spell card, OFFERINGS TO THE DOOMED. this will destroy your monster and leave you open for an attack on my turn."  
"Not if I play this card on my field, HEAVY STROM. Now all of your trap and spells cards will be destroy."  
"But I also play this, MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON,so your HEAVY STORM won't work."  
"I knew you had that card in your deck, so I used HEAVY STORM as a decode. To play this DUST TORNADO. So say goodbye to your second card. Now my knight is safe and able to attack you."  
"Not if I activate this card, MIRROR FROCE. This will redercit your attack back at your monster and make you lose the Duel."  
"Not unless I play this card, MAGIC JAMMER! This will destroy your trap card so I can attack." Cosmo expalined.  
"No, that was my last hope!" Tea cried in fear.  
"Now my knight, you can finally attack Tea!" With those words being said, Cosmo's monster attacked Tea and left her with zero life points, making Cosmo the winner of the Duel. Cosmo jumped in joy as she had just won the Duel. "Alright! That was amazing dueling out there Tea, you were awesome!  
"Thanks, but next time I might want to rearrange my deck so I'll be prepared for the next tournament." Tea sighed. "So I guess we part ways here huh? Good luck in your next Duel Cosmo. You'll need as much luck as you can get."  
"In Duel monsters, you don't need luck, just a stronge deck and skills. At least that's what Blooma and Yugi said." Cosmo reminded Tea as the brunet vanished before her eyes.  
Meanwhile, Miho and Blooma were getting close to done with their Duel. Miho had just fused together, six of her monsters to form GODDESS OF LIFE (6000/5000), and with the two equipped spell cards on the goddess, GODDESS TIARA and GODDESS PENDANT, raising her attack and defense to (7500/6500). Plus the field card, HEART POWER, which gives her 500 extra life points every turn. Now she had 4600 life points. Meanwhile, Blooma only had 750 life points but she had a lot of monsters on her side of the field all in DEF mode. SORROWFUL ANGEL (2400/2400), DARK WITCH (1800/1700), TUATHA - FAIRY OF THE DESTINY (2300/2000), GUARDIAN ANGEL JOAN (2800/2000), and DANCING FAIRY (1700/1000). Plus four cards face down. It was Miho's turn now.  
"Alright, here I go, now my Goddess, destroy her DANCING FAIRY! Alright Blooma, I'll destroy your monsters one by one until you have none left." Miho said in a determined voice.  
"Not if I activate this face down. Reveal NEGATE ATTACK. This card will stop your monsters in its tracks." The blast from the goddess did nothing but go through a worm hole and didn't even destroy one of the monsters. "Now it's my turn. I play this card CATACLYSMIC END. in order to activte this card, I need a total of five fairy type monsters on my side of the field with different names. When it's activted, I can inflict 5000 points of damage to my opponent." Blooma explained  
"But, that would leave me with zero life points!" Miho gapsed.  
"Yep, which means I win this Duel." Blooma said as Miho's life points went down to zero.  
"No, I wanted to win this Duel so bad along with the tournament!" Miho sounded disappointed. She always did this, she would sometimes react like a three year old after not getting things their way.  
"Come on Miho, it's just a silly little game." Blooma laughed.  
"But the money was real." Miho sighed as she disappeared. Now there was just Yugi, Cosmo, and Blooma left in the tournament. But what will await for them next.


	11. Episode 11 - The Tournament Part 3-4

EPISODE 11 THE TOURNAMENT PART 3-4  
Joey, Tea, and Miho had just woken up from their pods and saw that they weren't the only ones who lost their Duels. About 77 other kids lost the tournament and were here in this room in rows of chairs watching the tournament on a TV.  
"Guess we all lost huh?" Tea asked as she got out of her pod.  
"And Miho was doing so good to." Miho wined.  
"Come on guys, we should stay here and see of Yugi, Cosmo, or Blooma make it to the finals." Joey tried to cheer them up. The two females nodded, agreeing to that idea. It would be rude to leave their friends their and not even see if they made it to the finals or not. The three sat in chairs next to each other and looked at what the TV was saying.  
"So far, 80 contestance have lost their place in the tournament. Their are a total of 120 players left. We wish the remaining players good luck in the tournament." The announcer said through the TV.  
Cosmo was skipping happily through the fields as she was exiteced that she was still in this game. "The next person I see will Duel me and will know the meaning of defeat." Cosmo told hers,ef with determination. But she didn't count on the next person she would see would be her friend.  
"What's up Cosmo?" Yugi asked the Seedrian.  
"Well, I just won my first Duel against Tea." Cosmo said in pride.  
"Same here, but I defeated Joey." Yugi said. "It's only been 4 hours into this game and almost half of the players have been defeated."  
"Yeah, this is one tough tournament. But we've been through worse right Yugi?"  
"Yeah, how about we have a Duel of our own? Right here and now?"  
"Well, I did promise myself that whoever I see next would be my next opponent. So," Cosmo pointed a finger at her friend. "Prepare yourself Yugi to be defeated!"  
Blooma was enjoying the views of this place herself. The river flowing near her carrying cold water. The sun shining down on her to give her warmth and brightness. This place wasn't so bad when one can get used to it. She was happy things were going good for her. She had made some new friends who were always by her side. And Cosmo, for some reason Blooma felt like she knew Cosmo her whole life. Like the two knew each other from another time or place. Blooma sat down and splashed in the water near her. She was acting like a child but she didn't care if anyone watched her at all. "I'm so happy." Blooma said to herself.  
"It seems time really has changed for the both of us." A mysterious voice said. Blooma gasped as she heard that voice and turned around. She looked up and saw someone coming towards her. It was a man, he looked about the same age as Blooma. He even looked like an older Yugi, but with different appearance. He had tan skin like that of an Egyptian. His hair was the shame shape, size, and colors of Yugi, and his eyes were the same color as Yugi's but they were a different shape of eyes. He wore a peach copper outfit and a few golden bracelets on his arms and legs. A dark blue cape around his neck as well.  
"You!? N-No! H-How can it be possible?!" Blooma asked as she was scared to even look at him.  
"Yes Blooma, I take it you remember me even after all this time." He said to her in a calm voice. "Please, I need to talk to you."  
"I will not have anything to do with you! Don't you remember what happened when people like you came into my life?!"  
"Blooma, I know you want nothing to do with me. But you know I am the only one who has changed out of all of them." He raised his left hand which was covered in bandages. Blooma looked at it and nodded. "You made sure of that Blooma. I was not fully purified but I was purified enough so those guys can't hurt me anymore. And I'm free now."  
"And I am happy to help you but-"  
"Just listen, how about we have a Duel? Like old times sake?" He asked a smile forming on his face.  
"What's the catch?" Blooma didn't trust him at all. No, that wasn't true. She did trust him, more than anyone. But things became complicated between the two and...God, Blooma didn't even know anymore.  
"If you win I will leave you alone for good. But if I win, I will stay with you until I decided I cannot be with you any longer."  
"You know I could never beat you in that kind of game, no one can." Blooma reminded him.  
"Things are different now, I don't have...those cards anymore."  
"What? But how can-"  
"I will tell you if I win or lose." He told the Seedrian. Perhaps Blooma could have an advantage now that he didn't have his good cards. She could just turn him down but he wouldn't give up until he gets what he wants. And even if Blooma does win, he won't leave her alone anyways.  
"Alright, one Duel, you're on." Blooma said to her former friend.  
"You ready Yugi?" Cosmo asked confident as she drew her cards from her deck.  
"Of course," Yugi nodded. "You know I would never turn down a Duel."  
"Neither do I, but you're going to regret facing off against me." Cosmo told him. "Now ladies first. I play SHINE KNIGHT (400/1900) in DEF mode. The. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."  
"My turn now, I play SILENT SWORDSMAN LV3 (1000/1000) in DEF mode that will end my turn." Yugi told the Seedrian. It was Cosmo's turn now.  
"I play LORD OF DRAGONS (1200/1100) in DEF mode. And that will end my turn."  
"I don't know why you don't attack me Cosmo, but you're going to regret it. For I sacrifice my SILENT SWORDSMAN LV3 to summon SILENT SWORDSMAN LV5 (2300/1000). Attack her SHINE KNIGHT, SWORDSMAN!" Yugi's monster had destroyed the SHINE KNIGHT on Cosmo's side, but it was in DEF mode, she didn't lose any life points. So Yugi was done with his turn.  
"Now, I play the spell card FLUTE OF SUMMONING DRAGON. Since I have LORD OF DRAGONS on my side of the field, I can summon two dragon type monsters with each flute. So I summon LUSTER DRAGON (2400/1400) and RYU-RAN (2200/2600). LUSTER DRAGON, destroy his SILENT SWORDSMAN!" Cosmo told her first dragon which did the job and took a bite out of Yugi's life points. (4000-3900). "And I'm not done yet. I'll let RYU-RAN attack you directly." With that also being said, that is what happened. Yugi life points (3900-1700). "I think that's enough damage for one turn."  
"Now it's my turn now. I use the spell card MONTSER REBORN to bring back SILENT SWORDSMAN LV5. But he won't be here for long for I sacrifice him to play SILENT SWORDSMAN LV7 (2800/1000). And I'll have him attack your LUSTER DRAGON." Now Yugi's monster attacked one of Cosmo's once again. Cosmo's life points(4000-3600). "That's it for now."  
"I'm not too worried. I'm still in the lead with more life points so look out because I play BLUSTERING WINDS to power up my RYU-RAN. (2200/2600-3200/3600). Now my monster attack his swordsman!" The orders were given and Yugi lost his best monster. Leaving him with 1300 life points left. Cosmo ends her turn.  
"It my move now, and I play BLACK LUSTER RITUAL to summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER. (3000/2500) then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi finished.  
"Here I go, RYU-RAN attack his Soldier now!"  
"Not so fast Cosmo, I play my face down card, SPELLBINDING CIRCLE. This will your attack and end your battle phase. So it's my turn now. And since this is your 2nd standby phase your BLUSTERING WINDS have been activated, it's effect is no longer working. So my BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER can attack your dragon without any worries." With his BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, Yugi destroyed Cosmo's last dragon and left her with 2800 life points. "Now I summon KURIBOW (300/200) in DEF mode and that will do for now.  
"Fine, next I summon MARAUDING CAPTAIN (1200/400) in DEF mode and end my turn." Cosmo said.  
"That won't save you this turn because I sacrifice KURIBOW to summon DARK MAGICIAN GIRL (2000/1700) and I'll use both my monsters to destiny both of yours, leaving you wide open for an attack next turn." With those words, Yugi made his two monsters destroy Cosmo's two monsters and left her defenseless. But Cosmo won't give up that easily.  
"I'll go now, and I summon SKILLED DARK MAGICIAN (1900/1700) in ATK mode. And I'll equip him with those, LUCKY IRON AXE to increase his attack stength. (1900-2400) now my SKILLED MAGICIAN, attack Yugi's DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Now Cosmo's monster destroyed Yugi's which caused him to have 900 life points now. "And next turn, I'll make sure to defeat you."  
"Sorry Cosmo, but there won't be a next time. For I play the spell card BRAIN CONTROL. with this card I can take control of one of your monsters. And since you only have one, I'll take that card. SKILLED DARK MAGICIAN."  
"Oh no! That leaves me completely defenseless!" Cosmo exclaimed in panic.  
"And now, I'll use BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER to destroy your remaining life points." Yugi said as he ordered his own monster to attack Cosmo and make her lose the Duel.

"It's not to late to just let me tell you everything Blooma. We can just take without any force." The strange man Blooma knew told her, though he did per sway her to just talk, Blooma was against the idea all the way.  
"No, I want to make sure you know that I will not let this happen without a fight!" Blooma said determinedly.  
"If that is what you want, than I will not talk anymore. We will Duel, and the winner will go on to the final round. You may start the Duel Blooma."  
"Fine," Blooma agreed. "I summon FEMALE WARRIOR (2100/1700) in ATK mode. Next I'll place one card face down and I'll end my turn."  
"If you wish, I play KING'S KNIGHT (1600/1400) in DEF mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."  
"Now I summon, DARK WITCH (1800/1700) in ATK mode and I'll make my FEMALE WARRIOR attack your KNIGHT!"  
"Hold on Blooma," the man intrupted her attack. "I play my face down card, MIRROR FORCE. this trap cards destroys all of your monsters on your side of the field." Though FEMALE WARRIOR did try to attack, the attack bounced right back to her and DARK WITCH causing them to be destroyed. "And your battle phase is over so it's my turn now. I summon QUEEN'S KNIGHT (1500/1600) in ATK mode. And I'll have her destroy your life points!"  
"Wrong! I have a trap of my own. And it's called SAKURETSU ARMOR. This trap card destroys an attacking monster so say goodbye to your QUEEN'S KNIGHT." With that being said, The QUEEN'S KNIGHT was no more.  
"Not a bad move, but that still won't save you from my KING'S KNIGHT. Attack, my king!" With his orders, the monster attacked Blooma leaving her with 2400 life points. "That will end my turn."  
"My move now! I summon HUNTER DRAGON (1700/100) in ATK mode so it can destroy your KING'S KNIGHT!" Now Blooma was the one who destroyed his monster, leaving the strange man with 3900 life points. And to complete my turn I'll place three cards face down. And end my turn."  
"Let me show you what true dueling is. I summon BERFOMET (1400/1800) in DEF mode and summon GAZELLE THE KING OF MYSTICAL BEASTS (1500/1200) also in DEF mode. Now playing POLYMERIZATION, I create CHIMERA THE FLYING MYSTICAL BEAST (2100/1800)! Chimera, destroy her HUNTER DRAGON!" With that being said, Blooma's monster was destroyed and left her with 2000 life points. "That ends my turn."  
"I summon CYBER HARPIE LADY (1800/1300) in ATK mode, and equip her with ROSE WHIP! Now, Harpie, destroy his Chimera." Blooma ordered. Her monster wasn't even afraid to destroy the monster but in the process the HARPIE LADY was detstroyed as well.  
"Since they both had the same attack stength they both go down." The man filled in so Blooma didn't have to explain. Blooma nodded.  
"And I doubt even you can turn this Duel around in one turn." Blooma told him.  
"I'm afraid your mistaken once again Blooma." He said with a smirk. "Because it's my turn now, and I have one card that can turn this around. The spell card MONSTER REBORN. This canard allows me to summon a monster in my graveyard. And I chose CHIMERA THE FLYING MYSTICAL BEAST. It's all over Blooma, I win."


	12. Episode 12 - The Tournament Part 4-4

EPISODE 12 THE TOURNAMENT PART 4-4  
Both Cosmo and Blooma were out of the tournament so they had awaken from their pods and joined the others as they watched what was going on.  
"I can't believe that I lost so easily." Cosmo sighed in disappointment.  
"Don't be too disappointed Cosmo, you did better than us." Miho said trying to be positive.  
"Yeah that's for sure." Joey agreed.  
"I guess, still, it would have been better to win." Cosmo said.  
"Life isn't always about winning Cosmo. Besides, when we learn from our mistakes and failuars, it will only make us stronger in the end." Blooma said.  
"She's right," Tea agreed. "I'm going to build my deck with better cards next time."  
"Yeah, next time for sure though I will best Yugi." Cosmo promised herself.  
"Yeah, yeah, for now, lets keep watching. Yugi is about to face off against the last player in the tournament." Joey exclaimed as the three watched the TV where Yugi and the strange man that Blooma seemed to have knew about, were about to face off.  
"Attention finalist, this is the last Duel for this tournament. The winner will receive the prize. Now, being the Duel." The announcer told the two. While the Duel was beginning, Blooma was thinking to herself. She couldn't tell the others about the man. She just couldn't, she wanted to put the past behind her and never have to look at it again.  
'Please, just lose Atem and never bother me again.' She thought.  
"I think I'll be kind enough to let you go first." The man from Blooma's past told Yugi.  
"Thanks," he said. "First I'll play ALPHA THE MAGNET WARRIOR (1400/1700) in DEF mode. And I'll end my turn."  
"As you wish, I play CURSE OF DRAGON (2000/1500) in ATK mode. And I'll end my turn."  
"Then I place one card face down and summon KURIBOH (300/200) in DEF mode."  
"I don't know what your planning but it won't work on me." The man told Yugi with a smirk. "Now my dragon attack his KURIBOH!"  
"Hold on, I play the spell card MULTIPLY on KURIBOH." Before his dragon could attack KURIBOH, Yugi made his monster multiply many times, making an infinitet amount of KURIBOHS. "Now, I have a wall of KURIBOHS. the effect only last for two turns but that will be more than enough time to get my ultimate monster out. Since I played that card, your turn is over so it's my move now. So I play this monster, GAMMA THE MAGNET WARRIOR (1500/1800) in DEF mode. And when two Magent warriors are on my side of the field, I can specially summon the third one. Which is BETA THE MAGNET WARRIOR (1700/1600). And. Ow I'll use POLYMERIZATION to fuse these three maget warriors together to form VALKERIAN THE MAGENT WARRIOR (3500/3850). Attack his dragon my warrior!" With those words, the mans' monster was destroyed. Mysterious man (4000-2500). "Now I'll end my turn." Yugi finished.  
"Then it's my move. Like you I'll play KURIBOH in DEF mode and then I'll place four cards face down and end my turn."  
'That's it, what's he up to?' Yugi thought. 'Well, I better go in for an attack now!' "Alright my warrior attack his KURIBOH!"  
"Wrong! I play my first face down card, SPELLBINDING CIRCLE. this stops your monster from attacking me and makes your turn end. So now, I sacrifice KURIBOH to summon DARK MAGICIAN GIRL (2000/1700) in ATK mode. And I use my second face down card which is SAGE'S STONE. Since I have a DARK MAGICIAN GIRL on my side, I can specially summon DARK MAGICIAN (2500/2100) in ATK mode. But I'm not done yet. Next I play my third face down card, BRIAN CONTROL so I can take over your monster. But he won't be here for long for I play to sacrifice him for this. My fourth face down card, MAGICAL DIMENSION. once I sacrifice this Magent Warrior I will now summon, DARK MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS (2800/2600). And now, for my final card, TRIPLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK! This card allows my three magicians to combined their attack stength to destroy the rest of your life points since you have no monsters on your side of the field and even your KURIBOH wall is gone. Magicians, attack him now!" With that, Yugi was attacked by the monsters blast. Yugi (4000-0)  
The man from Blooma's past wins the Duel and the tournament.


	13. Episode 13 - The Man Who Is Called Atem

EPISODE 13 THE MAN WHO IS CALLED ATEM  
"I can't believe you lost Yugi!" Joey exclaimed as Yugi got out of his capsule. He had just lost to the man who knew Blooma though he didn't know about that fact. No one knew that the man who defeated Yugi knew Blooma but Blooma herself.  
"It's fine Joey, I'll just have to try better next time." Yugi assured his friend.  
"I wonder who that man is anyway." Cosmo wondered.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen him around Domino much, maybe he's new here." Yugi thought.  
"Whoever he is, he sure has some nerve to beat you like that." Joey added.  
"Maybe we should go talk to him and ask who he is." Anzu (Tea) suggested.  
"Nah, it's not like he's important or anything. Besides, I'm starving." Joey said.  
"When aren't you starving?" Miho asked.  
"Fine, let's go grab some lunch." Anzu agreed. "You want to come Blooma?"  
"Actually, I think I'm going to head home. I uh...have something important to do." She lied.  
"Oh, is it part of your work?" Cosmo asked.  
"Sort of, but it shouldn't take too long. You all go have fun and I'll meet you later." Without much discussion, the five left the room with the other duelist and left Blooma alone. She turned around and saw him standing there. The man from her past.  
"Look, I didn't stay here to chat like old friends. Just tell me what you want me to hear and be on your way." Blooma ordered.  
"You were never the one who was patient." He commented on her. "We will talk, but not here. Your house will do."  
"It's not my house, I share it with someone. A friend of mine." Blooma informed.  
"Still, it will do. We must go now, there isn't much time left." He informed her.  
Meanwhile, Cosmo had other things on her mind as she was talking to some of her animal friends. "You guys really should have been there, that man went from losing the Duel to Turing the tables in his favor in just two turns." Cosmo was telling Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails about what happened during the tournament.  
"He does sound kind of cool, but who is he?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know, he never mentioned his name." Cosmo answered.  
"It sounds kind of fishy." Tails added.  
"Yeah, I agree with Tails." Sonic agreed.  
"Come on, he could be new to this town and he doesn't have any friends." Cosmo defended him. "I was thinking about finding that guy and wanting to talk to him."  
"I think that's a nice idea. He could use some friends." Cream smiled.  
"Well, in that case, I'll come along to." Tails said.  
"We'll all come along." Sonic spoke for everyone.  
"Sounds good to me. The more the better I always say." Comso laughed.  
Elsewhere, Blooma had lead the man she knew to where she and Cosmo lived. The two entered and sat down on the couch. "Why are you here again?" Blooma asked.  
"You know, you normally start a conversation with how have you been doing or hello or nice to see you again." He remarked.  
"Sorry, how have you been doing?" Blooma fixed her question.  
"Fine, and you?"  
"I have been doing well these past few years. I've had lots of people take care of me."  
"That's good to hear." He nodded.  
"Now may I ask what is it you want?" Blooma repeated her question.  
"I came back because your in danger Blooma. And I was sent here to protect you."  
"I don't understand." Blooma said.  
"They're back Blooma. The Shadow Cretaures have come back and are now threatening to take over this world again." Blooma gapsed at what her friend had said. How could they have come back and why now? "The Seedrians found me and informed me of this information. They told me to come here and find you so I could protect you."  
"Why me?" She asked. He looked at her, confused as she was.  
"They haven't told you?"  
"Told me what?" Blooma asked.  
"Blooma, you're part of the prophecy the Seedrians' speak of."  
"What?! But, what part do I play?" Blooma asked.  
"They don't know, nor do I. But we both can agree that they will try to do something to you so that the prophecy will be delayed which will give them time to stop this from happening. Blooma, please, I know you want nothing to do with me again," as he said his words, the man held Blooma's hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes. "but I gave an oath to protect you no matter what so I can erase my past from my memory."  
"How long will you stay?" Blooma asked now caring abut the man.  
"Until I know for certain that the Shadow Creatures have fallen for good. I...I...I love you Blooma." He said straight out.  
"...Atem." Blooma whispered. And before Blooma could react, the man lend in, and kissed her on the cheek. Blushing, Blooma slowly fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around the female. "Atem, I never forgot you even after all these years." She whisperd again.  
"I know Blooma. I know." Atem whispered back to her.  
A perching scream filled the dark room as a monster with claw like hands and black wings trashed everything in sight. "How dare you, you traider! Both of you are TRAIDERS! You Blooma promised that you would be my one and only and I would take care of you in return. And you Atem, you were my closet friend yet you dare steal my mate away from me?! I will never forgive you both!" He said in a dry evil voice as he punched the walls around him leaving either dents or holes. "I will kill you both!" He yelled. But he paused at the words he just said. He looked to his right and saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Blooma, in a beautiful dress. She seemed happy as can be as she smiled. "No," he whispered to himself. "Atem, I will kill you that I promise but Blooma is a different story. I could never kill her. She is my mate and will always be. If she goes away forever, I'll never have light in my life again. And I can't live in darkness forever. I need her. It wasn't her fault she left me, yes, it was all his fault. He poisoned her mind, he was the one who killed Blooma's family and took away her life. But I, Blooma, will get you back and mark my words, I will make you mine forever!" The creature promised as he laughed and walked out of the dark room.


	14. Episode 14 - The Kiss

EPISODE 14 THE KISS  
Before anyone knew it, school was back on. Cosmo was walking up the gates 10 minutes early because she had to talk to a teacher of hers about a project. No one else was here besides herself. It didn't take long for the Seedrian to have finally made it inside. Walking down the hallway and seeing no living thing in sight. "It sure does feel lonely here this morning." Cosmo commented as she was making her way to the staircase which will get her to the second floor. It didn't take long either for Cosmo to have gotten into Dr. Eggman's classroom. And it was weird how he was there.  
"Dr. Eggman?" Cosmo asked as she made it to the teachers desk. The teacher looked up from his machine that he was working on and looked at the Seedrian.  
"Well isn't this a surprise. What's my top student from my class doing here?" he asked.  
"Well, I got an email saying that we're doing a project," Cosmo expalined.  
"Oh yes, that project will be explained today during class. But I will tell you that you and a partenr will look up different illnesses and how to cure them. This will be part of your test," Dr. Eggman explained. "Now if only that slacker Sonic was more on time and more focused on his work like you, I would have no problem."  
"What was that?" Cosmo asked.  
"Never mind," he sighed.  
Cosmo nodded and left the room. Walking down the hall, she murmurs, "Now I see why he wants to destroy Sonic..." As she was about to go down the stairs, she saw someone turn around the corner of the base separating the up and down stairs. "Ryou!" Cosmo exclaimed. The albino looked up and smiled as he saw the Seedrian about to climb down the stairs. "Morning Ry- ah!" Cosmo screamed as she fell down the stairs. Ryou was in an atempt to catch her, but as he caught her, he fell down on his back and Cosmo was on his chest. Cosmo was actually scared she had died there, she didn't want to open her eyes. But opening her eyes, she literal turned red with embarrassment. Ryou did the same as he saw what Cosmo saw as well. Their lips had intertwine with one another, making the situation more awkward. Cosmo quickly removed herself from the boy and covered her mouth with her hands. The two didn't talk, just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. Cosmo looked at Ryou, her eyes widen. She fled the scene before he could say anything.  
"Uh..." Ryou had nothing.  
'Oh god he hates me!' Cosmo screamed in her mind as she ran to the top of the school roof. She was embarrassed with herself for what happened and was thinking how Ryou reacted to that situation. 'I know it! He hates me for life! He probably thinks I triped on purpose so I could steal his first kiss.' She had already made it to the roof and was looking down at the school grounds below her. 'But I'm not that kind of girl, but he doesn't think that!' Tears began to well up in her eyes as she kept thinking to herself. 'What do I do? I could just apologize to him but what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me forever? I'll never be able to move on if he says he never wants to see me again. Oh why? I'm sorry Ryou I didn't mean for this to happen!" She cried there on the spot as she let her feelings pour out.  
It wasn't too long until school began and more people came to school. First period started and things were just beginning.  
"Here you go Amy," Cream said to the pink hegdehog as she held out a book towards her. "I took the notes from this book liked you asked."  
"Good job Cream, this will help us with our research project in life science today." Amy said. "Thanks again for agreeing to be my partner."  
"Sure," Cream smiled. "What about you Blaze?" Cream asked the purple cat. But Blaze was in some sort of a daze as she looked at Cosmo with suspious eyes. "Blaze?" Cream asked again.  
"Have you two noticed that Cosmo has been acting weird this morning?" Blaze asked the two.  
"Yeah, she isn't her usual perky self today." Cream admitted as she looked to where Cosmo was sitting. She had her head face down on her desk with her arms covering her head. She looked like she was in pain. "Maybe she just ans the Monday morning blues. My mom says some people can have it when they don't want to go to work or school on Mondays."  
"I don't think it's just that Cream. I think something bad must have happened to Cosmo." Amy said.  
"I agree with you Amy, but I don't know what is making Cosmo act so depressed." Blaze said.  
"Why don't we ask her after class? We're her friends we should help her out with her problems." Amy suggested.  
"Let's just hope she'll let us help her." Blaze hoped. Just like that first hour was over and as Cosmo was heading into her second class, which was science, Amy, Blaze, and Cream came up to her.  
"Morning Cosmo." Cream said in a happy voice. Cosmo looked at her friends and forced a fake smile on her face. She was always able to do this sort of thing and she was really good at it because her friends bought it.  
"Morning guys," She faked smiled.  
"Are you alright Cosmo? You were really down in the dumps today. Everything alright?" Amy asked.  
"I'm fine," she lied. "I just have the Monday Morning Blues."  
"I told you." Cream said proudly.  
"Uh, actually, I was wondering if you girls could answer a question I've been wondering about." Cosmo told the three.  
"What is it?" Blaze asked.  
"Well, say you tripped and you fell on a boy. And when you tripped you accidentally kiss that boy. Would it still be considered a real kiss?" Cosmo asked. The other three thought for a moment as they tried to come up with some answers.  
"Well," Amy began. "I would probably say yes, it does count."  
"I don't see why it shouldn't. A kiss is still a kiss no matter how it was taken." Cream answered. "Did this happen to you?"  
"N-no!" Cosmo said defensive. "This happened to a friend of mine and I didn't know how to answer. See, she sort of accidentally kissed this boy she sort of has a crush on and she doesn't know what to do now."  
"Well, my advice would be to stay away from the boy for a while. Maybe he'll forget it ever happened. That or he'll forgive you and move on." Blaze expalined.  
"Leave the boy alone and let him think it over. Got it." Cosmo said. "Thanks girls, I'll tell my friend about this advice. Hopefully she'll feel better." Cosmo smiled again, and this time, it was a smile of hope and happiness. Class started again in Dr. Eggmans class and as usual, Sonic was 5 secondes late.  
"Sonic, your late once again." Eggman said to the blue hedgehog.  
"No, I'm early for tomorrow's class." Sonic replied. Eggman looked at him confused.  
"Ask Silver, he's an expert on this kind of thing." Sonic said as he pointed to the silver hegdehog.  
"Yeah, just leave me out of this." Sliver pleaded with no amusement whatsoever.  
"Well until I can figure out extacly what you mean, you're off the hook. Ok class," Dr. Eggman said to his students. "During today and tomorrow, you all will be doing a project. Your project is to study a type of illness and gather information about it. How you can get it, how to cure it, what are the signs you have. You can work as partners or a group. What kind of illness you will research will be up to you. We will also have a test of this sort of thing so it'd be best to remember this stuff." As soon as he finished his words, the whole class began to form groups. Cosmo looked over her desk and saw Ryou moving around to find his own partner.  
'Ok, just remember what your friends told you Cosmo. Stay away from Ryou for a while and you'll be fine. I just hope he doesn't noticed me.' Cosmo said as she sliped out of her desk and tried to find a partner. She saw Cream and Amy just ahead and smiled. Hopefully they will let her into their group. Being a plant organism Comso was a sort of expert on illnesses. But before Cosmo could even take a step towards them, a hand grouches her shoulder. She turned around and yelped when she saw who it was. Luckily no one seemed to noticed on the account they were all too busy.  
"Hey Cosmo," Ryou greeted the Seedrian. She just stood there motionless though. "Listen, I was wondering if we could be partners. For the project I mean."  
"Uh...gee, I loved to...but I'm kind of in the middle of asking..." Cosmo turned but dozed again when she saw Cream and Amy already working on the project. In fact, everyone else was already paired up and started working. So all that was left was Ryou and her. Cosmo sighed in defeat. "Uh..actually, I think I don't have a choice in the matter."  
"Are you alright Cosmo? You look a little pale and shaking." Ryou noticed.  
"Fine, I just feel like all chances for me have been killed." Cosmo sighed.  
Before anyone knew it, school was over and Blooma and Cosmo were walking home together. Cosmo told Blooma everything that happened today since she was the only one she could trust. "So," Blooma said. "Let me see if I've got this. You accidentally kissed Ryou and feel embarrassed about it. You asked your friends what you should do but didn't truthfully tell them what happened to you. You think that of you leave Ryou alone things will go back to normal. But you and Ryou were picked to be partners for a project which will complicate things?"  
"That's sums it up." Cosmo said head bowed. "And we weren't picked, he just picked me." Cosmo corrected her.  
"Come on Cosmo, he must have already forgiven you if he wanted to be your partner." Blooma thought.  
"Doubt it, he's the only one who couldn't find a partner and he'll probably show up to tell me something like it wasn't a big deal and things between us will be more awkward." Cosmo freaked out there on the streets as she waved her hands all around her. "I can't let that happen! Ryou will hate me forever I just know it!"  
"Y-you really need to calm down Cosmo." Blooma said as she didn't know what to make of her friends reaction. "I'm sure he's not going to say that."  
"That's what you think." Cosmo sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time today. Cosmo. The two eventually made it back home. But Cosmo was still worrying.  
"What do I do? Ryou said he'd come over to my place and we could study for our project." Cosmo said to Blooma.  
"Sorry Cosmo, I'd love to help but I have to go to work." Blooma told her friend.  
"Eh? Now?!"  
"It's a project that could take a few days and the sooner we start the sooner we'll be done and I can catch a whole month break. I need to go now, I'll wish you luck though." Blooma said as she took off.  
"Blooma wait! You can't leave me alone with-"  
"I think she's already gone." Ryou said behind Cosmo. She frozed and turned around. Yep, she was doomed alright. Alone with the boy she liked who she accidentally kissed. She could only imagine that this was what he was waiting for. To dump her here and now. Althought, too be far, they weren't even a couple. "We should probably get inside." Ryou said as he and Cosmo went through the front door and sat in the living room. What was she going to do? Cosmo needed to say what had happened this morning and try to move on. Taking in a deep breath while Ryou grabbed his books from his backpack, Cosmo was ready to say what was on her mind.  
"Um...Ryou, before we start I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Cosmo said to the albino. Ryou looked up and smiled.  
"Sure, what is it Cosmo?" Ryou asked.  
"Well, it's about this morning," Cosmo began.  
"Hold on, let me guess, you were going to apologize to me about that accident this morning before school and hoped we could just forget about it and move on." Ryou interrupted and answered Cosmo. She was speak less as she looked at him confused. Was he physic or something? Or maybe a lucky guess. He was there so he knew full well what had happened.  
"Y-yeah." Cosmo answered.  
"Don't worry about it Cosmo. It was just an accident and I'm not mad for what happened." Ryou assured the Seedrian.  
"But, don't you think I might have tripped on purpose? Not that I did or anything but still."  
"You don't think girls have tried that with me? Besides, I can tell the difference between reality and fake. At any rate it was me who sort of took the kiss. I tried to catch you but,"  
"What, was I too heavy for you?" Cosmo laughed.  
"No, it's just I'm not exactly the strong type. More of the smart type." He said.  
"Yeah me too, but I thought that if we had time apart then we could forget this whole thing." Cosmo explained.  
"Really, I had the opposite thought." Cosmo listened carefully to Ryou and his words. "I thought that since it was sort of my fault that the kiss happened, the least I could do is spend some time with you and try to get to know each other better. If that's alright with you."  
"Well, sure, I guess it's fine with me." Cosmo said to the albino, but still unsure.  
"Great, so what say we really put this thing behind us and get started on our project?" Ryou asked. Cosmo smiled at his words, she couldn't have agreed with him more on that note. At least this whole mornings incident will be a thing of the past. The Seedrian nodded as Ryou smiled. Things were really looking up for the two.


	15. Episode 15 - The New Student

EPISODE 15 THE NEW STUDENT Cosmo and Ryou had seemed to be spending more time together than they did before. Sure they were just friends, but everyone at school had different thoughts. Still, Cosmo seemed to be as happy as ever. Perhaps that kiss wasn't a bad day after all, it must have been fate, the first step for bringing these two together. Cosmo didn't care one way or the other, it was behind them but at least it was awkward between the two. As the Seedrian and the albino Human walked together to school that morning, they smiled at each other as they realized they were holding hands. To Ryou, it seemed more like a brother and sister moment but to Cosmo, it felt like it was more than that. Eventually, they both made it to the locker bay and grabbed what they needed. "We better get to class so we can bring in the project." Cosmo suggested as she and Ryou headed out of the locker area. "I think that's a good idea, I'm sure Dr. Eggman will be pleased to know we turned in our projects early." Ryou agreed. "We have it right?" "I decided to take it home with me to finish up since these wasn't too much to do to it. I have it in my backpack so I could show it to you during class and see what you think." Ryou said as they headed up the stairs now. "If you worked on it Ryou, It has to be good. We'll get an A for sure." "We should also study for that Scinece test coming up soon." Ryou suggested. "Oh yeah, Eggman said that our test will be in three weeks. And it's a big one all right knowing him." Cosmo told Ryou. "I think the sooner we study it the better." "How about we start after school. I would normally say during study hall but I've got to catch up on some homework instead." "So after school it is." Cosmo knowledged. School had started up and Cosmo found herself in her Science class with Dr. Eggman. As the man himself entered the room, he placed himself at his desk and looked around. He saw actually surprised to see Sonic sitting in his desk as the final bell rang. "Well Sonic, it seems you have made it to class on time. I'll admit I'm surprised at this. So, I'll give you no detention this time. But make sure you keep this up." Eggman warned. "I make no promises for the future." Sonic assured Eggman, who was a little annoyed at his words. "Close enough. Alright, before we get started, I would like to introduce you all to a new transfer student who just joined the school today. You may come in new student." Eggman said to the door, which opened and revealed a teenage boy who was the same age asRyou andYugi, 16, but this boy was as tall as Ryou. He was Egyptian based on his tan skin, and laverder eyes, his hair was bleach blond and he wore the same school cloths as Yugi and Ryou. "Hello, my name is Malik Ishtar." The Egyptians said to the class. The girls in the class literally fell out of their chairs as they saw him. He was so handsome, he was like an Egyptian version of Ryou Bakura. "I just came here from Egypt and I hope you all will find that I am very friendly." "A good introduction Mr. Ishtar," Eggman commented. "I believe there is a free seat near Cosmo the Seedrian. I'll inform you on what you must do later." As the teacher went back to his own lesson, the new student went towards his desk which was near Cosmo's. As he just passed her own desk, he caught a glimpse of her as she caught a glimpse of him as he sat at his desk. When the Egyptian sat at his desk, he smiled as he kept looking at Cosmo. 'She's not too bad.' He thought to himself. 'In fact, she's perfect.' His smile only grew wider as ideas filled his head. "Atem, what is this surprise?" Blooma asked as she was being led towards a room blindfolded by the man she knew. Blooma had the day off to take a break from her big project they were working on so Atem thought this would be a perfect time to spend some time with Blooma. He had made a surprise for her and went through the trouble of surprising her by blindfolding her and leading her towards the destination. It didn't take long for them to reach their location, and Atem let go of Blooma. "You can take your blindfold off now." He said to her, Blooma then reached for her blindfold and took it off. She gasped at the sight she saw before her now, they were on top of a rooftop surrounded by so many different kinds of flowers. A bench at the center of the roof. "It's so beautiful, how did you do this?" Blooma asked as she turned around to see Atem. "I found this while I was looking for any signs of Shaodw Creatures coming into our world. I had no leads but I was lucky to have found this place. Atem then lead Blooma to the bench and the two say down together. "So, have you learned to fully trust me now?" Atem asked Blooma. "Only if you promise me that you won't hurt me behind my back." Blooma laughed as Atem did. She thought she would never admit it, but Blooma missed the days where Atem and her were together. She remembered those days after her parents murder that she saw the man for a monster. "Why don't we rest here for a while?" Blooma asked "Might as well, I'm feeling a little drained and some rest would do just fine." Atem agreed. He rested back against the bench and let Blooma lay on his lap. Before they knew it they were in a deep sleep. Back at school, Cosmo was getting her stuff from her locker, like the other teenagers getting stuff for their next class. Ryou and her had turned in their science project one day early so they got extra credit for it. And they're first study session in a while was after school today. She was excited, even though Yugi was going to be there as well. Cosmo closed her locker and was surprised to find someone standing near her locker. "Oh, you're the new student." Cosmo sighed in relief. "I'm Cosmo." "Names Malik," the Egyptian said to the Seedrian. "So, how come I've never seen you around the city before?" Cosmo asked. Malik smiled as he realized this girl was curious of his past. Well, who was he to let her down? "I just moved here with my older brother and sister. We moved here from Egypt because my sister got a job here to give tours to the Egyptian exibit in the Domino Museme." Malik explained. "Well I hope you guys like it here, it's a very nice city." Cosmo added. "Well, I'll see you around Malik." Cosmo said as she walked away from him. But unknown to her, Malik wasn't going to take 'being friends' as an answer to her. Later on, the day passed and school was over for the day. Cosmo hurried to her locker to grab her stuff and head to the library to study with Ryou and Yugi. That was when she saw a few notes shoved into her locker. She blinked in surprised and confusion as she looked at the letter on her normal cloths. She grabbed it and read through it. 'To my sweet Cosmo, I have my eyes on you since I first met you and I hope we get to be together soon. Sign, a secret admirer.' Though Cosmo was surprised at this, she smiled in the end. She even threw in a giggle. "Oh Ryou," she giggled as she left her locker with her Seedrian cloths on now, and the note in her hand. She skipped towards the library in a happy state. As Cosmo entered the library, she saw both Yugi and Ryou there waiting for her. "Sorry I'm a little bit late, I had something to take care of." Cosmo explained. "It's fine, we should just focus on studying for the exams soon." Ryou told the Seedrian. "I just can't believe this is our third week here at school. The first month is almost over." Yugi sounded a little disappointed. "At least we've made it past one month of this school year," Cosmo said being positive. "And I'm looking forward to Halloween, it's one of my favorite holidays of them all." "I like October too because it's the best time to play horror movies on the TV." Ryou smiled as he commented on the statement Cosmo made. "Actually I'm a huge fan of the occult." "Occult?" Cosmo asked confused. "You know, witchcraft, ghost, monsters, all those things that envole supernatural things." Ryou explained. "Well all that stuff gives me the scares." Yugi told the two. "That's the whole point of horror Yugi," Cosmo remarked at his opinion. "Besides, not all horror films are scary to the max. Some can be kid appropriate." "Well when you see a 9 year old kid watching a serial killer horror movie, let me know so I can come over to your house and watch it." Yugi stated as Ryou and Cosmo both laughed like mad. Yugi can act childish sometimes, even more than Cosmo. But he was still a good friend. "Alright, alright, let's get started." Cosmo said organizing this group together. The other two nodded as Yugi went to get his books and Cosmo and Ryou were left alone. Cosmo couldn't help but let out a giggle. Ryou noticed this and wondered what was so funny to Cosmo. "What's so funny Cosmo?" Ryou asked. "Oh nothing, it's just that I happened to have gotten a letter from someone today." Cosmo smiled as she looked at Ryou with eyes wide as saucers. Ryou seemed confused at why she was excited about this so called letter. Was it important to her? Maybe it was from a distant relative. "Uh...can I see this letter?" He asked. Cosmo nodded as she took out the letter from her pocket and handed it to Ryou. He looked over the letter and was a little surprised. "Is this some sort of a love letter?" He asked. "Hai! And I think I know who sent me this letter." "Who?" Ryou asked again. Cosmo just continued to laugh. "You silly." Cosmo told the albino. 'Nani? But I never sent anything to Cosmo." Ryou said in his head. 'But she doesn't seem to know that.' "Uh...actually Cosmo," "Cosmo!" A new familiar voice called out to her. She turned around and saw her school pal, Blaze. The purple cat was coming up to the pair. "Sorry to bother you Cosmo, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor." "Sure, just real quick." Cosmo promised Blaze. "Can you give this text book to Silver?" Blaze asked as she handed the Seedrian a blue covered Scinece book in her hands. "He's in the Scinece lab on the 2nd floor. I promised I would give it to him myself but I need to do some research of our project down here." "You guys haven't started your project? That's due in two days." Ryou reminded the cat. "Were almost done, we just need to put the finishing tocuhes on our poster. I'm staying down here to try and print some pictures out while Silver is finishing up the facts." "I'll give him the book Blaze." Cosmo bowed in respect as Blaze did. Cosmo then went out of the library and headed for her location. "What about you two, how far have you guys gotten on your projects?" Blaze asked Ryou. "Actually, we just turned it in today." Ryou said to the cat. "So what up with the letter in your hand?" Blaze pointed to the letter Cosmo gave to Ryou. He didn't even noticed he was hanging on to it that long. He looked at it again and still wondered about its origins. "Just a letter Cosmo gave to me." "Let me guess, it's a love letter and she thinks you send it to her but you didn't." "Pretty much," Ryou agreed with her statement. "But I don't think she knows who it really belongs to." "Relax Ryou, it's just a little letter. She probably just has some secret admier who has a crush on her and wanted to try and get her attention." Blaze thought. "I just hope it doesn't turn into anything bad." Ryou hoped. 


	16. Episode 16 - The Secret Admirer

EPISODE 16 THE SECRET ADMIRER Atem and Blooma were walking down the streets heading back to Blooma's house. "So where is Cosmo anyway? I haven't sensed her in the house and I wish to meet her." Atem told Blooma. "She's staying after school today for a study session with her friends. So she won't be home until another hour or two." Blooma explained. "I guess I better stay with you until she comes back then. The last thing we need-" "Is for me to get hurt." Blooma finished for him. "I can take care of myself you know." "I know, I just want to make sure is all." Atem said as they walked together the rest of the way in silences. Cosmo's task was simpler than she expected. Turns out Silver was heading down to the library to get the book Blaze was going to give to him. So she only needed to go half way to her location to drop the book off. So she headed back to where Ryou and Yugi were waiting for her. But on her way back to the library, she noticed some one was waiting for her by her locker. "I see you were able to come." Malik said as he took his back away from the locker he was leaning on. "That's good, I was getting tried of waiting." "You were waiting for me? Why?" Cosmo questioned. "I wanted to see if you got my letter." Malik smiled. Cosmo was confused, what did he mean letter? Suddenly she realized it, the letter she got from her locker, that wasn't from Ryou, it was from him. But why would the new student send a letter to Cosmo on the first day here? "I sort of noticed you when I came to this school and I thought to myself, 'Why don't I have someone like her around me all the time?' So, I figured I should be friendly to you and help make sure you noticed that friendliness." ''Friendliness'? That letter was speaking at a much larger scale than friendliness!" Cosmo thought. "Aww, how cute, you think friends means friends. But my definition of the word means for you to belong to me." Malik than quickly grabbed Cosmo by the shoulders and slammed her into the lockers, pinning her down. "Eep..." Cosmo's sound was both quiet but high pitched at the same time. She was shaking with fear about what would happen next. "Well, what say we start our relation ship with our first kiss?" Malik asked. Cosmo was getting mad at this point, this Egyptain was just messing with her head. But she wouldn't allow that one bit. Before Malik could even strike, Cosmo kicked him in the knee cap. With a small yelp of pain, Malik hugged his knee as best as possible. This have Cosmo the chance to escape, so she rushed out of his grip and headed back to the library. Malik scowled at himself for letting the Seedrian go so easily. But then again, it's not like this would be the last they would see each other again. Cosmo breathed deeply as she had entered the library. Holding her head down and gasping for breath as she held her knees with her hands. She was exhausted fom what had just happened and was going to pound that Malik creep for what he tried to do to her. Feeling a little bit of air into her lungs, she headed to one of the tables and sat down to give her feet a rest. She didn't know what to do after that though. Act like it never happened? That wouldn't help, she knew Malik would come after her and wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants. And what he wants is Cosmo. "Cosmo?" Ryou looked at the Seedrian with consurned. Cosmo looked up and blushed deeply, surly she couldn't tell Ryou about what happened. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just had to get here in a hurry is all." Cosmo lied. "You mean from Malik?" Cosmo looked back up at Ryou in an enbarassing manner. "What happened out there? I want to help Cosmo." The Seedrian looked away, ashamed of what she was going to say. But she had to get some help from someone and who better than Ryou, the person she trust the most. "Well, the new student Malik sort of has a crush on me. He was the one who sent me that letter. But I don't want to be his girlfriend, yet I know he won't stop until he has me." Cosmo explained. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ryou asked. "Well, it wouldn't be fair to keep this from the others, so maybe you could tell them. And it would make me feel a whole lot better if I could be protected from Malik at all times. Maybe when he sees that I'm not to be messed with, he'll give up on me." Cosmo suggested. "Hm, if that's all it will take, then we should get started." Ryou suggested. Cosmo smiled at his words. She skipped happily on her way home, with Ryou of course. They couldn't take any chances if Malik were to follow Cosmo home. As the two made it to the front of the door, Blooma was waiting for them. She smiled as Cosmo and Ryou came up to her. "How was your study session you two?" Blooma asked. "It could have gone better." Cosmo laughed. "Yugi sort of forgot his books so we had to wait for a few minutes." "Well I hope you don't blame him next time that happens." Blooma commented. Before they could continue with their chat Atem came out of the house. Cosmo saw the familiar man from before. She smiled with wide eyes. "Kon'nichiwa!" Cosmo said to the new person in excitement. "My name is Cosmo-chan." "Ah, so you're Cosmo Blooma has been talking about." The man smiled back at her. "Hai, I saw you in the tournament the other day, you were amazing at Dueling. The way you turned everything around in just one whole turn." Cosmo eyes were in twinkle form at this point. "She was on of the contestants in the dueling tournament you entered." Blooma explained clearly for Atem. "I guess I must not have seen you. My name is Atem." He introduce himself. "What are you doing here anyways?" Ryou asked him. "Blooma and I are close friends, since I'm going to be in the city for a while, I figured I might as well see how my pals are doing now a days." The Egyptian man explained himself. "You're friends with him Blooma?" Cosmo asked her. "Well, we've only been friends for a few years now." Blooma admitted. "But I am pleased he remembered me." "And who are you?" Atem asked the albino. "Oh, my name is Ryou, I'm one of Cosmo's friends." Ryou explained. Atem looked down at his arms and he noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved sweater. But it couldn't have been that cold outside. "Are you warm enough?" Atem asked suspious. "Oh, I suppose it is weird to be wearing a sweater this early huh? But better safe than sorry especially since it's almost Octorber. Anyways, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Cosmo." Ryou waved goodbye to Cosmo as he left the group. Cosmo waved back at Ryou and so did Blooma. But Atem was suspious about this whole Ryou kid. "Well, he is right, it is starting to get cold." Blooma said. "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure you could use some rest." Agreeing with that idea, the three headed inside. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving." Cosmo said as she took off her shoes and put in her slippers by the door. "I'd figure we'd order take out." Blooma suggested. "As long as it's food." Cosmo didn't complain. "I'm going upstairs to wash up. I'll be down in a while." Cosmo then headed up the stairs leaving Blooma and Atem alone. "I take it you'll stay for dinner?" "I have nothing better to do." Atem answered Blooma's question. The two headed into the kitehcn as they kept talking. "So, what do you know about Ryou?" Atem asked. "Not much, I know he's in the same grade as Cosmo, they go to the same school, and they also have the same homeroom class. He's a Human as well." "I know that." Atem pointed out. "I know the difference between the two." "Other than that, I don't know much about him. I've only seen him a few times here and there, but he's a nice kid with excellent grades. Actually, he invited Cosmo to study with him. Cosmo didn't even hesitate to answer him." As Blooma reached for the phone and dialed the numbers she added, "I think Cosmo might have a crush on him actually." Blooma laughed at the last part. Atem however was weirded out by all this, who extacly was this Ryou person? He seemed suspious but both Cosmo and Blooma don't seem to noticed. Still, anyone right now could be an enemy and Atem couldn't allow any chances. After Blooma hung up the phone she said, "Dinner will be here in 30 minutes. You better go wash up if you want any." "I can do that later." Atem assured her. "Last time you said that you didn't, honestly, do you even know what gets on your hands while you're out and about? And you use those hands to eat?" Blooma mocked as she took out three plates from the cabinets. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick yet." "My kind never gets sick. We don't even die from old age either." Atem reminded Blooma. "Well still, the least you can do is pertend to care about you hygiene. Now wash up for dinner, or you get nothing." Blooma held her finger up the stairs. Atem, feeling defeated did as he was told. Though he could defeat a Shadow Creature when the time comes, he could never defeat Blooma. School came around the next day and both Ryou and Cosmo were walking together and keeping their eyes out for Malik. So far though, they saw no sign of him. So it was safe to say that Malik wouldn't dare go near Cosmo when she was with someone else. It seemed Ryou's idea was working so far, but they still kept their guard up. As they entered the building, Cosmo and Ryou still saw no trance of Malik. "Maybe he isn't here today." Cosmo thought. "I don't think we should let our guard down to soon." Ryou told her. She understood so she nodded. As they entered the first classroom of the day, they did see Malik for the first time that day. He was sitting in his desk with his head resting on his hands. "That's him alright." Ryou identify. "I guess now we just wait and make sure he gets the message soon." Cosmo suggested. "Sounds like a plan to me." Ryou agreed. The two took a seat and started the day. Getting through the first class was easy enough, seeing how Malik didn't seemed to have bothered Cosmo almost half of the day. And with the help of her friends protecting her Malik didn't stand a chance of getting closer to her. Soon the end of the day was over and things were getting back to normal. Malik didn't even try anything with Cosmo. "Looks like your plan worked Cosmo and Ryou." Yugi commented as the group walked to the locker area. "Maybe next time Malik will think twice before trying to come after you." Amy laughed. "Thanks you guys it means a lot to me that you helped me out today." Cosmo thanked the gang. "Don't worry about it Cosmo." Sonic assured her. "Well, I got to get to my locker so I can get home. Blooma wants me to go to her shooting today because their is something going on that Mai and Rouge wants to talk to us." Cosmo explained. "Well we won't hold you back. Just be careful." Ryou told Cosmo. "I can take care of myself once in a while," Cosmo assured her friends. As she left the group to head for her locker, she wasn't surprised at all to see Malik himself waiting for her. She sighed in defeat, she wasn't going to take this anymore. It was time she took care of this herself. Going up to her locker and Malik with an un amused look on her face. "Oh Cosmo, I figured I'd find you here." Malik smiled. "Well seeing how this is my locker I'm sure you can. Look, I want to talk to you about how you seem to be-" "Chasing after you?" He finished for Cosmo. "Yeah, I get it, you don't want me hanging around with you anymore. I was just sort of messing with you. How about we forget this all?" Cosmo didn't know what to say really, what he just said really true. Why would this boy want to put that whole messing with Cosmo stuff behind them? Was this some sort of a plan to get her guard lowered so he could attack easier? Then again, Cosmo looked up at his face and his eyes did seem serious about this whole idea. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Cosmo asked him suspiously. "I won't even think about looking at you in a weird way. Besides, here's something I want to give you as a peace offering." That was where he dogged into his pocket and took out a black box and held it out in front of Cosmo. Cosmo took it in her hands, wondering what could be inside. She opened it and gasped at the sight she saw. Inside the box were two necklaces, two amythest crystals in the shape of a sphere and there was a black string around either of them. "Wow, they're beautiful," Cosmo commeted. "Why give me these?" "My sister would always give me something as a peace offering when we got into fights. I figured since girls like jewelry I would give you these. They had a two for one deal so I ended up getting you two of them." "That's alright, I guess I can just give one to one of my friends. What are these things anyway?" "Just a protection from evil spells and brings victory. It also represents sincerity and this will help you stay awake and gives you clear thinking." Malik explained. "I think these abilities will come in handy once in a while. Thanks, so I guess this means we're just friends?" "Yeah, and I guess I'm ok with it now." Malik answered. But little did Cosmo know about what Malik was really up to. 


End file.
